Whatever it takes
by Madame Hardy
Summary: A party, Josh Donna and the secret service on their tails, Snappy banter and lots of fluff, also, a crazed gunman…. I live for reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Whatever It Takes:

Dedicated to Willow 21 and all those who love Josh and Donna

Disclaimers: Don't own them, John Wells does, and he BETTER let us see some good J/D action soon, I can't take it! None of this banter that goes no where...

Spoilers: up to Season three a little AU and lots of intrigue fluff and snappy banter.

* * *

October 27th

I never seem to know how it gets started. Josh will walk in, and one look can get the ball rolling. More often than not it's a smirk that starts it. Like a fine wine, it takes airing out before you take it in your hands and drink.

I drink from the cup, and so it starts.

Don't get me wrong, Josh can be a bear to work for, but it's the little things that I love the most about our "thing". Not that you could call what we have a normal "thing". It seems that most of the West Wing has the notion that we are a "thing". Those outside of our close circle don't have a clue. People who really know us, just accept that our bantering, our "thing" is just a prelude to... well never mind that. I need to focus because here he comes, and he's pissed.

"Josh." I say tentatively.

He walks passed me throws his book bag onto the couch and slams the door.

Oh, he's pissed alright.

Several minutes go by and there is still silence coming from the room. Either he's staring out the window, or standing behind the door trying to regroup. I take the quiet as a signal that I may enter without feeling the need to run and duck for cover.

"Josh?" I ask quietly. Slowly, learning from past mistakes, I open the door to see him flush against the wall with his eyes closed. I repeat myself. "Joshua?"

"Hmmm." He answers looking pale and shaky.

"Talk to me." I tell him as I close the door behind me. I walk up to him and put the file down on his desk and take my index fingers and rub his temples. "Breathe in, then out, slowly." I love it when he listens to me, he gets this look on his face, priceless...

He sighs when I touch his face. God I love that!

"Better?" I ask as his face is losing that nagging crease against his forehead.

"You always know what to do." He says almost breaking. AW! I can't believe he just said that!

"Whatever it takes Joshua." I tell him and its true. For him, an act of Congress would be nothing.

"Talk to me." I said as his breathing slows down. Listen to my voice Joshua, that's it.

"I was driving in, same as I do every fricken day. Then I hear a popping noise. It was a stupid car! My heart is slamming against my chest and I can't breathe. When am I gonna get over this already? It's two god damn years already."

"Sh.." I croon. Ever since Rosslyn, and Christmas, he's been not having an easy time getting past certain noises. Stanely said they would lose their hold over time but when has Josh ever been a patient man? So you see my point.

He opens his eyes and tries to smile. "Want coffee?" I ask.

"Sure." He answers smiling back.

"The pot's over there and while your there can you get me one?" I say knowing a full dimpled smile is coming, and Josh Lyman doesn't disappoint.

"I walked right into that one didn't I?" he asks walking towards the door.

"Yup. You're so easy." I quip, but before I can reach the handle I feel his lips on my cheek. My stomach flips, a Olga Korbut flip no less. Where did that come from?

"Thanks." He says looking at me with complete devotion.

"Whatever it takes Joshua. Don't forget that." I tell him reminding him of the mantra we used to get him through the shooting.

I let him sit back in his chair while I get his notes for his meeting on the hill later that day wondering if what he did was wise. I need to go back to my desk before I throw caution to the wind and kiss him right back... My is it warm in here or is it me?

* * *

I can't believe I just did that. What's wrong with me? I kissed her on the cheek, not that we haven't done that before. But I wanted it to be her lips. I've got to get a grip.

You see, Donnatella Moss is my assistant and I'm Deputy Chief of Staff to the President of the United States, and the old adage is true, you cannot schtup your assistant.

Not that I haven't thought about it, a lot. Those legs wrapped around me, that voice crying out my name. I've gotta focus here...

It started gradually. Who am I kidding? It started on the campaign trail. To be really honest here, it started when she sat down, answered my phone and I put my badge around her neck.

I marked her as mine right then. Yeah, yeah, I know. Nearly four years later I've not done a thing about it. Yeah, I've even had other women, and for the record she's had other men too, but that's not the point. She is THE woman.

She always knows how to handle me. It's really pathetic but at the same time very cool. Always having someone who knows you that well around.

I drink from that cup any way I can.

Dimples work very well in getting what I want, but then there's that pout. I cannot resist that pout and she knows that. That and the color red, yeah call me a bull out in the field, she wears it, I'm done.

Or when she touches my face, like she just did. I'm like a junkie then. I can't help myself. And one of these days its gonna get me in trouble.

One could only hope.

"Josh?" she asks me as I sit at my desk pretending to be doing something rather than have her figure out I've been fantasizing about her, again.

"Yeah?" I answer looking a little flustered.

"You've got a meeting on the hill in twenty." She tells me handing me a file.

"You sure you're okay?" No worries, just fantasizing that you're naked, I'm naked and this desk...

"I'll be fine." I tell her which is not actually a lie. Come over here and touch my face, then I'll be fantastic. I will be able to fight the evil Republicans no problem, just do that "thing" one more time. Please?

You see most people think our "thing" is more than it is. It's sad really when you come to think about it. Innuendo aside, I'd like to at least reap the benefits... on moving...

She's giving me the move your ass face, so I must stand, although now might not be good time for that.

"Joshua. Get. Up." She says to me though her teeth.

"I'm going." I tell her and so rise to the occasion, not that some other things haven't done that already. Her eyes go wide and she stifles a smile, almost.

"Well, is there anything you _need_?" she asks slyly. Evil! You're evil! You're a long legged statuesque blonde goddess who is evil and who can bend any man to her will. Perfect, I'm a teenager and I have to go to the blackboard. I'm pathetic.

"Not at present, but I may take that up with you later." I tell her trying my best not to squeak. Great, way to go Lyman. You just propositioned her. Can you say duh? Sexual harassment. Scandal... But this is Donna, my Donna. We're just us so its cool...

"Hmm. You'd better get moving. And Josh, try thinking of McNally in a thong, that might help." She smirks and gives me a wink just to make it worse.

The visual is less than palatable. "I'm gonna get your for that. What a visual!" I say into her ear. I know she can feel my breath against that perfect alabaster skin. She actually closes her eyes, and takes a ragged breath which I know signals my victory.

I am so da man!

"Go get 'em Josh. I want to I drink from the keg of glory, Joshua." She says to me walking me out and handing me my book bag. For my Donna I will smash the opposition. And we will drink from the keg of glory, over and over.

What ever it takes.

* * *

We will drink from the cup again, I can tell this when he rocks against the door frame and swaggers out the door. Later, if he is successful he will be impossible. Such is my life....

So much for simple pleasures and a quiet evening. My day starts at 5:55 am. My internal clock is a bitch and I can't seem to help it. The alarm is always set for 6 and I am always staring at the ceiling five minutes before no matter how much sleep I get.

Sometimes our days go 18 to 20 hours and I see nothing wrong with that. Hey, I'm with Josh so its all good. Tiring but good. He's my best friend. After the shooting, and Christmas we became closer and the cup flowed over. That is partially the reason everyone suspects. But who are we kidding. Our collective track records suck. Mandy Amy, Cliff, Amy again Jack and the ever elusive Joey Lucas.

I often wonder what will happen when the Bartlett administration is over. Will I follow him? Okay, who am I kidding, I'd following him into a burning building. But that's not the point.

The point is that we are inseparable. I have a key to his place. Amy didn't even rate a key! That bit her in the ass, and I loved it. He's got a key to my place, not that I don't do more than sleep there. And sometimes not even that. But the line, although blurred beyond recognition, has never been crossed.

Sometimes I hate that fact. Especially now, when he whispered in my ear, saw my arousal and swaggered out into the cold.

Not that I haven't thought about it. But you don't sleep with your boss, even if he is your best friend, and you are in love with him. It's bad on so many levels...

Today he's meeting with evil men who want to make it even worse for us to get the weapons bill through. They keep hemming and hawing over which guns to include. Josh will flatten them because he wants to win. And he does more often than not.

I look at my watch and it shows 7:45 p.m. CJ has been by and so has Toby all wanting updates. I have no news, he's been there all day. I hope he ate...

Oh, God, here he comes, the ego cometh.

"Productive day Josh?" I ask and the dimples are out in full force so I pretty much do not need an answer to that question. God he's going to be impossible.

He hands me his back pack and does the weirdest thing. He kisses me again on the cheek and tells me. "You are the best Donnatella!" That's twice in one day. Something is up. Where's the self control? All I want is him to keep kissing me. Must think of something else....

"Have you been drinking?" I ask him.

"I drink from the keg of glory, Donna. Bring me the finest muffins and bagels in all the land! No better yet, are you hungry lets go out to eat!"

"Oh no not again." I moan. Moaning when he's in a good mood is not a good thing. Shut up now before he starts.

Uh oh, too late his eyes dance with a smirk on deck.

"You-are-so-da-man?" I say hoping that will keep him from starting. Not that I'm not up for it. It's just that I'm tired and don't need him basking in the glow of the keg of glory.

"Say it again Donnatella. Who's da man?" He says dragging me with him into his office.

"You.Da.Man." I say robotically. He's going be beyond impossible.

"That's right baby!" he tells me as he sits at his desk and puts his feet up. "Wanna get food and hang out or go out to a restaurant?"

I must not stare. Even though he's wearing his dark brown suit and a dark mocha shirt and my favorite tie. And he smells wonderful, like outside and his cologne. Got.to.stop.thinking...

"I have a choice?" I say quizzically. Is this a trick question?

"Yes. Are we done for today?" he asked looking at his watch.

"It's rather funny actually, I thought you'd want to do more research but who am I to say no to dinner and a life away from here?" I tell him sitting on the edge of the desk.

"I crushed them! They bent to my will as all must!" he says putting his hands up.

"Gather your things then architect of the keg of glory. Let's go. Take out sounds good, and I get to pick the movie." I tell him. I'm tired and need to relax and don't need him drinking at a restaurant and throwing up all the way home thank you very much.

* * *

If you were to be an outsider looking in you'd think they were madly in love. And for the most part that's true. Seeing Josh Lyman interact with his assistant for me is so normal seeing otherwise would be letting us know that something was very wrong. Everyday, they rush back and forth down these halls, in their own little world and think nothing of the covert stares and comments made about them.

Most who know them intimately see their banter as a form of eloquent foreplay and they would be right. Not that eventuality would affect anyone except me, maybe the press and the entire administration as a whole. Nevertheless, I envy them all the same. It's nice to know someone can be that way and...well let's just say I wish it were me sometimes, not with Josh mind you, but having someone like that to be my other half. Who am I kidding here...

Oh no, here comes idiot boy to bask in the keg of glory.

"CJ! I am so da man! I kicked their asses! Want to come hang out?" he asks me way to hyper for his own good. I look at Donna and she gives me the signal to decline. She's gonna have a handful tonight. I need to feed my fish.

"Not tonight mi compadre, duty calls." I tell him staring at the stack of files in my arms.

"Kay!" he says to me grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door. Good luck Donna you're gonna need it. "Donna! To the car!"

* * *

Josh is really happy tonight. Something must be wrong with me. I'm tired but not stupid.

"Josh?" I ask looking at him as he's driving.

"Yes?" he replies dimples stuck on his face.

"What's going on?" I am at a loss.

"Just figured out some stuff and I am in a great mood." He tells me. Stuff...

"Joshua... Spill it. What is going on?" I demand really not buying it.

"We got the vote by 15." He tells me with a grin on his face.

"15? You're kidding!" I am now in the best mood. Slamming Republicans is a favorite pastime of mine.

It is going to be a great night. Chinese, movie and Josh not pissing and moaning. Life is good.

* * *

October 28th

7:15 am

"Donna!" Josh bellows from his office. He's woken up sore and in a bad mood. The bill on the patient's bill of rights had been amended, again and he wasn't happy at all. Meetings on the hill would run all day and his side was killing him.

"Don't shout." I smirk as he looks at me rolling my eyes. Something's wrong. He looks like he's hurting. And he of course won't say anything. So it's Donnatella to the rescue, again.

"What the hell is this?" he asks me looking at the embossed envelope on his desk. He fidgets in his chair playing with the edges.

"Josh, I would have thought you would have already guessed." I say looking at my watch. "It's an envelope." At this point I'm holding Advil and some water.

"I can see that Donna. But what for?" he replies taking a sip of his coffee.

Now, I'm tapping my foot and have my arms crossed. He recognizes that I'm not leaving. Sighing, I walk towards his desk, and hand him the pills.

Men are such babies.

He actually loves it when I fuss over him. He loves my slender fingers running over his shoulders when he's feeling particularly stiff and uncomfortable. Sometimes stiff can be a good thing. Oh Christ, get your head out of the gutter Donnatella.

"Whatever it takes Joshua." I say to him. Yeah, whatever it takes...

"Drink this, take that and stop looking at me like _that_. Did you know, that there's a little know practice that seems to take care of your current problem. Listen closely Joshua." I tell him leaning near him and rubbing his sore neck.

"It's when you take your fingers, slide them carefully underneath the edge and pull down slowly." I say this while running my fingers just under his collar for emphasis. "It's called opening the envelope. It's gonna be a hot trend you should try it." Take that Joshua. Try and stay grumpy thinking about that...

* * *

Did I just lose the power to swallow? I can't believe it. It was going to be one of those days... A day filled with fantasizing about Donna, and mail... and she's wearing red.... I'm in trouble now.

"Donna you are the only person I know that can make reading mail sound dirty." I answer watching her. Oh yeah, I definitely know it was going to be one of those days.

"One of my lesser known talents. You have staff in 10." She said smiling. I watch her walk back to her desk whistling. She's wearing a tight red skirt; she had removed her suit coat and had a simple white blouse that I couldn't seem to ignore. And I tried, several times in fact. She wore her hair up and wore bright red lipstick. Was she trying to kill me?

"Thanks." I squeak not wanting to sound the way I did. Oh God did I just hear myself squeak? Good going Lyman. Way to sound like a man.

"You're welcome!" she shouts from back at her desk. Ha ha ha. I am da woman! I can hear her say.

I sit there and open it keeping in mind how she teased me with the suggestive erotic imagery. I am going to have to get back at her later for that. How does she expect me to be able to concentrate? She's freaky... But it suddenly occurred to me that my pain seemed less when I thought about it. Damn, she's good.

The envelope has gold lettering embossed with pumpkins and little bats and is a note from the First Lady. I'm smiling knowing that she always wanted to get the staff to have more non work related fun. Leave it to her to take the stress off of having to deal with reality for a while. Plus this gives the President the opportunity to subject us to hours of inane trivia at his leisure.

It was an invitation to a party.

From the desk of Abigail Bartlett,

You are cordially invited to a private Halloween Costume Party.

Place: The Residence

Date: October 31st

Time: 8 p.m.

RSVP with Charlie

I walk out to find Donna reading her very own envelope and smiling. Good I won't have to suffer alone... We've been together for years and I have never once seen her dressed in a costume. Oh boy, now is not the time to be thinking about that... I must focus on something else because none of the images that care coming into my head are wholesome and clean...

I can't help thinking we didn't have much choice, barring a national emergency, we'd would all go. This could be fun...

"Going to the ball are we Cinderella?" I say drinking from the cup. "Whatcha gonna wear Donnatella?" A long red dress slit up to your thigh, no panties.... Bad Josh, bad.... Toby in a dress. McNally in a thong... legs wrapped around me, moaning... Bad very, bad...

"I haven't thought about it yet, what are gonna wear? Are you actually going?" She says kind of shocked. Fantasizing about her boss, he he heh.

"Hafta. Don't want to be on her list now do I?" I tell her looking at the file in her hand. "I need that?"

"Uhuh." She said trying to picture me in a costume just as I was trying to picture her in one. I know my Donna so well. Then when I think I know her she knocks one right out of the park. "I dunno, something, very very wicked, it's Halloween after all." Donnatella Moss strikes again. Lyman O Moss 2. How does she do that?

I have no doubt that my eyebrow raises in shock. There is a pain that travels down my chest and ends, well somewhere between my belt and my knees. Not good, not good at all. I have senior staff. "Really?" Is she really trying to kill me?

"Uhuh. Staff, now you." she offers pulling on the file. Hafta go to work now.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" I reply smiling pulling it away.

She's absolutely no fair. The images I'll have in staff will make it impossible to concentrate. Cheerleader, French maid, Nurse, oh yeah sponge bath... God, this is going to suck and not in a good way.

"Not a chance buster. Go you have staff." She says laughing. "Josh? You know Halloween is the one holiday when you can be who you're not with NO repercussions."

God where does she get that from? Another one out of the park. And she's distracting me. She's very good. I will demand retribution later...

Senior staff was usually right down to business. Leo stands in back as we all file in and the President walked in from the residence.

"Good Morning everyone. I trust all of you got your invitations. The First Lady is very excited. It seems every year she misses the holiday for some reason and we are not going to disappoint her."

"Yes Mr. President." We all say in unison.

"Great what's next?" He asked us.

Later on, Sam stops me outside the Oval.

"Hey."

"Hey." I reply walking back towards the bullpen.

"What are you going as?" he asks me suddenly worried.

"I dunno. I guess I have to think about it." I answer. "The party is Friday. Today is already Tuesday." All I can think about is what Donna's gonna be wearing. Anything would be good. She's so beautiful, and she's funny and she's...wait Sam is talking again.

"I'm gonna ask Ainsley." He blurts out nervously. What!?!

"Really?" I'm gonna choke now.

"Uh yeah." He says as we reach his office. "Cathy said there was a great costume place downtown. Got all different kinds of you know, things to pick."

"Way to go being articulate Sam." I thought I was bad...

"Shut up." He replies walking into the door jam of his office. "I have work to do."

"Kay." I say smiling. "I'll have Donna call Cathy and get with her where it is." At least I'm not the only one distracted by this whole party thing.

As I walked into the bullpen, Donna is noticeably absent. I pour myself some coffee and walked towards my office. She's at the window looking out into the rain. "Donnatella? Whatcha thinking?" I ask startling her. What's up with that?

"Thinking of ways to kill you. Don't do that." She says genuinely rattled.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask putting the coffee down, suddenly at her side. Oh no, something's wrong...

Donna looks at me and she's sheet white. Something's definitely very wrong. She never looks bad, okay, except when she's hung over, but even then she's really awesome.

"Got this on your fax machine." She tells me trying not to let me see her hands shaking. Who's she kidding?

I take the paper from her and I'm right, she's terrified. I am looking at her and she's actually shaking like a leaf. "When did this come?" I ask looking at her wide frightened eyes.

"After you left for staff. It was on the fax machine when I came back from the bathroom."

It may not be your anniver**s**ary but we don't forget...

We know w**he**re you live, an**d** where that Jew lov**i**ng bitch of yours liv**es**...

We'll **fi**nish what we sta**r**ted. You cannot **st**op us, we are everywhere.

"Donna?" I whispered the fear no doubt in my voice, I try to mask it but it's too late, she's already crying. God I hate it when you cry. Don't do that... Aw Donna no, not now...

"Oh Josh, I thought that it was over." She sobs as I pull her into my arms. Not this again. Please not again...

"Sh. It's okay." I keep tell her but I'm feeling a little vulnerable myself. Damn it! Can't they just leave us alone?

I hold her tightly, not really caring who comes in the room now, rocking her back and forth until she stops crying. I'm not sure how long we cling to each other like that and I don't care. We are in trouble. This is definitely a thing.

"Call Ron Butterfield." She asks me but her face is buried against my chest. Not that this is a bad thing. This is exactly what I want. I want her here with me. Clinging to me like she is now because I need her too. She feels so slight in my arms and I ache so bad to protect her but my own heart suddenly is slamming against my chest. Not now... Not now... I can feel the panic rising. Damn them to hell, those son of a bitches...

I dial the phone and want nothing more than to find these bastards and kill them all. Once the call was made, he was at my office standing there looking at the note in a relatively short time. Much to my relief.

"Thanks for coming Ron." I told him while he read.

"We take all threats seriously Josh. Let me investigate this and I'll get back to you." He says nothing else and walks out taking the fax machine, and the letter.

* * *

October 28th 7:50 p.m.

"Donna!" I bellow.

"You know that's getting old Josh." She says stepping in. She looks worried and hasn't been far from me all day. I can't blame her, I've found excuses for going out into the bullpen just to touch her, to make sure she's all right. Whatever it takes.

"You okay?" he asks me. How can I be okay, we just got a death threat. And that isn't something we get all the time. Okay, I got one when we were interviewing Joe Quincy but that doesn't really count. This one I think does.

His eyes look at me for confirmation, like if I say yes, then he'll be okay too.

"I will be. I'd forgotten that we're so high profile. I shouldn't take it personally." But I do... I don't know what I do if I lost you...

"Yeah, but its kinda hard not to. Hungry?" he asks me leaning against his desk.

"I dunno. I've had an upset stomach all day." I tell him sitting on the edge of the desk next to him. The phone rings and I answer it. "Josh Lyman's office."

It's Charlie. The President wants us both in the Oval. Now.

We walk fast, as we usually do, having other staffers stare. "Is it me or does everyone seem to know already?"

"Creepy." I tell him as his hand guides me stationary behind my back. I can feel his warm skin through my blouse and it's hot, like he's been rubbing his hands together for warmth. It feels good, safe.

When we reach the Oval, Leo, Ron Butterfield, The President and CJ are standing there waiting. "Ah, Donna, Josh. Come sit down." Charlie excuses himself and closes the door behind him.

It doesn't look good; at least that's what Josh got as the vibe. I can tell also, because I feel him tense up beside me. I trust his instincts they are always dead on, no pun intended. God I need a drink.

Poor kids, it's shitty to see them so rattled. But they have every right to be. This is a credible threat and none of us are going to shy away from it.

"Josh, Donna," Ron starts as Debbie gets them some water.

"We take threats very seriously. It fits the pattern like the ones we got on Charlie and Zoey just before Rosslyn. The secret service gets thousands of these types of threats and we investigate them all. I think you ought to know that."

"What Ron is trying to say is that I want you both to have agents for the next few days at least, just in case. The FBI and the Secret Service are going to be vigorously investigating this. I won't have my staff bullied and stalked by white supremacists. I've had all I'm going to take with that bunch. Now before you both go into fits, I won't be swayed from this. You took a bullet Josh. I won't have them take shots at you again. And Donna, I know this is a bit much for you, but with the other threats you have gotten, I know best. Better to err on the side of caution rather than court disaster."

"Yes Mr. President." They say in unison, a little devoid of emotion. It was all a bit much. All Josh wants to do is take her and run. I know that look in his eye. It's a damn shame they've both been through so much.

"As much as it pains me to say it, it's better this way. With all that's happened and all." President Bartlett states as best he can under the circumstance. I oughta know. I've known the man 40 years. He's pissed as hell and can't do a damn thing to make it better. Ron shakes Josh's hand. He doesn't look the least bit reassured.

"You won't have to worry about a thing." Ron assures them. "But this is what the note actually meant." I watch him take the note out and show him the darkened letters, the paper I have already seen. My heart is breaking as I watch the face of my best friend's son lose all color.

**She dies first.**

Donna gasps and her hand rises to her mouth. Poor thing. I wish I could soften it for her. She handles Josh like a pro and if she's unglued then we have a problem. She handles my deputy better than anyone and I think that this is too much for even her. But honestly, she didn't blink after he was shot the first time. But hey, that is NOT happening again.

"Thank you Mr. President." I said bringing the meeting to a close.

They rise a little stunned as CJ walks with Donna arm and arm. I follow with Josh trying to be supportive. "Josh, this will blow over. I guarantee it."

I don't think he believes me.

"Donna, do you know my secret service name is Flamingo?" she tells her as they walk back to the bullpen.

"Wow. Must be nice. Apparently I don't rate one." She murmurs but I interrupt her. "They'd probably call me Diane Moss. I'm so unimportant they'd get it wrong."

"You do Donna. It's Rolling Stone. Josh is Yankee." I answer trying to get her to at least give me something other than a face of pure terror. I win, she smirks. At least I'm getting somewhere.

"Rolling Stone? How come she gets a cool one?" Josh whines. He's never satisfied.

"Gathers no moss." Donna says aloud shaking her head. "Very funny."

"I thought you might have warmed better to Wild thing myself, but the agents wanted something that wouldn't inflate your ego." CJ tells him as they hit the office.

Everyone tries to laugh but something in the air causes us to be more nervous. Death threats will do that to ya.

* * *

Toby is sitting on my couch looking grave. I can't blame him. It's a bad thing. The President and I weren't the only victims at Rosslyn. Nothing will make it better than the secret service killing all of them, whoever _them_ is...

"You okay?" he asks I sit down.

"Living in the moment." I tell him sarcastically. "I get all excited when anti Semitic death threats are hurled at me and Donna. It makes my day."

"If you wanna talk, let me know." He says protectively.

"Thanks." I mutter looking out the window. She stays silently sitting with me for a while.

Sometime later, Donna appears at the door, looking worried. "Are you okay? Should I call Stanely?"

"No. Come here." I say holding out my hand. "I'm sorry for this." I told her. I need to touch her, it's a habit. Whenever I felt sad, frightened, or worried, her touch however platonic would do the trick. Sorry it had to happen again, that you had to be scared all over again.

"Hey, don't go blaming yourself. None of this is your fault." She tells me taking my hand and sitting on the edge of the desk. We sit there silent looking at the rain holding hands, realizing that we're fragile still even two years later.

We're jarred out of our private moment by a strange male voice. "Mr. Lyman, excuse me." He says and she jumps off the desk like a hot potato. Can't everyone give us a friggen break?

"Yeah?" I say running my fingers through my hair. Way to go looking subtle.

"These are agents Madison, Levine, and Johnson. The agents for Ms. Moss are Ms. Gardiner and Mr. Wilkins. If you need anything let us know." Ron tells us looking all business.

I look up and watch as they station themselves around the bullpen.

I go back to sitting on the edge of the desk where Donna has returned and put my arm around her. It was turning out to be quite a day.

* * *

October 30th

12:00 p.m.

"Joshua!" I bellow as he stands in his office.

"What?" he counters looking at me from the doorway.

"You've got a meeting with Santos and Skinner on the hill in 20 minutes. Move it." I demand grabbing my purse. I have shopping to do buster!

"Where are you going?" he asks looking at me getting my coat.

"Costume shopping. Oh, Sam wanted me to remind you that you guys are going out after this meeting on the hill to get yours. Tempest fuget." Time Flies.

"The President is wearing off on you. Take your shadows. And have your cell on." He tells me suddenly. I want to be able to find you wherever you are... were what his eyes tell me, full of worry.

"I'll be fine Joshua. And you go get em." I say smiling as I smooth out his tie. I wink and am on my way.

He smiles giving me full dimples and swaggers back into the office

* * *

4:50 p.m.

"Josh, thanks for coming with me. I appreciate it. So, what are you going as?" he asks me looking through the costumes.

"Dunno, wanted to always go as a doctor, but you know, Dr. Freeride. Don't want to ruin her party." I tell him looking at the clerical section.

Donna's words echo in my head as I look, 'Halloween is the holiday you can be who you're not and have no repercussions.' That opens the possibility of all kinds of mayhem. Bring it on. Whatever it takes.

"So, you and Donna." Sam smirks. He's not going there. He can't be going there, again.

"Shut up. We're friends you idiot." I say trying to put him off while I am looking at a priest's habit and collar. That ladies and gentlemen is why we're best friends, Sam pointing out the obvious.

"Think that if it gives you comfort Josh. How are you? How's it feel having a shadow?" he asks me sincerely. It's ridiculous but if it keeps me alive, who am I to complain?

"Weird." I say making my choice. "Always wanted to see how this feels." Catholic priest. My mother would roll over dead!

"That's a switch." He says laughing.

"It's camaflouge. Come on. What are you going as?" I ask walking next to him.

"A secret service agent. It came to me recently. Let's just say I've been inspired." He tells me smiling broadly.

Typical. Sam couldn't think of something cool, maybe Superman. Hey Donna as Wonder Woman, now that's cool... okay he's really making me a pervert. "You're evil. No worse, you're a Republican." I laugh in mocked disgust.

"Ouch." He replies laughing too. "Did you hear, CJ is going as the Statue of Liberty."

"No way!" I say with a raised voice as we reach the car. The annoying little buzzards around me say in low tones. "Yankee and Princeton on the move" in the background.

"Yup. Saw her costume hanging up in her office. Kinda fits. What's Donna going as?" He tells me checking the mirrors.

"She won't tell me." I whine as we drove back in relative silence.

I hate when she does that. It's all about torture and she is a pro. I won't say she's the master, because I am da man. But I taught her everything she knows and I have created a monster. My monster...

* * *

The bullpen 11:57 p.m.

"Hey?" he asks as I type furiously.

"Hey yourself." I reply as he spies the large pink bag next to my desk.

"Is that your costume? Seems kinda small..." he says trying to see inside.

"Stop Josh. You won't get that out of me." I announce not even looking up from my keyboard.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours..." he says suggestively. No one's around except the two of us and our detail who have stepped back enough to give us some space, which I appreciate.

I can see Josh's eyes thinking... (Boy would I! Toby in a Speedo, CJ in a bikini, okay that's actually not that bad. McNally in a thong, okay I'm good now. Not losing it...) He's so predictable.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." I snort and again we are at the cup and are drinking freely.

"Donna!" he whines. I have, ladies and gentlemen, struck nerve.

"Joshua." I say standing up. Josh hasn't noticed until now that I have taken my shoes off giving him a slight advantage in height. "No. Be surprised. Like everyone else." You'll be surprised all right!

"Please?" he says continuing to whine. Josh you are sooooooo easy.

"No. You won't enjoy it as much as if you wait. Anticipation Josh, that's the key here." I say smirking at him. He's too close. I can smell his cologne. He sees my impish ways and I try to keep a straight face. God you smell good. Must. Stop. Thinking-about-how-good-he-smells. Must stop thinking that you're tie is askew and that I can see your throat and who am I kidding?

"Donnatella Moss I order you to tell me." He demands. He thinks that will induce me to spill it. Little does he know of my self control, which right now is really being tested.

He has closed the gap between us. He's staring into my eyes hoping to psyche me out. P-LEASE! Bring it on baby! I learned from the best.

"Donna, tell me please. I'll do anything." He says quietly. That's a boy, beg... "I'll give you a raise.."

"Now _I_ know I haven't heard that one before." I say to him smiling. I know he's so close to crumbling. Ha! "What would you do?" I ask just for the hell of it.

He stamps his feet like a little boy. He's so cute. I kiss his forehead, lingering for a moment longer than platonic friends do and lean in to where his ear lay so convenient to my plan. I take a breath inhaling a moment which he no doubt notices and the signal that he will see me cave.

I sigh content in my plan. He takes it a capitulation and begins to gloat with my lips a hair's breath from his lobe. He can no doubt feel it on his skin. I am sooooo good. "No, Joshua. 22 hours." I remind him.

_Let the torture begin_.

* * *

Halloween.

Halloween is a funny holiday, the West Wing, as close knit as we are goes all out for the holiday that is most directed at children. Don't get me wrong, we are all adults and we have important jobs, but sometimes, it takes cutting loose a little for us to be at our best.

The Bullpen and most of the West wing has been transformed into a veritable haunted house. No one looks tense and the day is light, which make Josh really nervous. He squeaks more and was irritable. He can't stand to have nothing to do, and when he's like that, I suffer.

On my desk is a bag of large lifesaver lollipops in case anyone trick or treats. At roughly 5 p.m., I go in with a burnt burger and French-fries. A vanilla shake was in the my other hand and Josh looks up at me shocked.

"Okay, what do you want?" he snaps. He really needs a beer to loosen up but I am not that stupid. I'd spend most of the evening holding his head over a toilet, sensitive system... Just my luck... Now I have to placate his royal pain in the ass so I can have fun tonight.

"Eat Joshua, or the alcohol you will ingest later will go straight to your head. We wouldn't want you to miss my grand entrance. And who said that was _all _of my costume?" I say smiling as his dimples light up the room.

"Sorry. Just worried, you know the "thing"." He muttered as he took a big swig of the shake.

I smile as I watch his eyes squeeze shut. BRAIN FREEZE. Should have warned him...

"And crabby because I didn't cave. At 7:30 I will show you my costume. Not before Joshua. So, will you be taking any confessions?" I ask him leaning oh so suggestively against the doorway. I am so Greta Garbo right now. Tall, gorgeous, intelligent... Watch a pro at work here people!

He laughs at that. He's almost forgotten that he was going as a priest. "Oh yeah." He says giving me a wink. Old Josh emerges. Bless me father for I will sin...

Then he hits me right behind the knees with what he tells me next.

"Had a thing for Catholic school girls when I was a teenager. We had a school around the corner." he says as he watches me spit out whatever was in my mouth. I begin to choke. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks me. What's wrong with me? Good God Josh!

"Fine." I manage to squeak. Oh God, he's going to be impossible tonight...

* * *

I'm standing in my priest's habit trying to fiddle with the collar. I'm not exactly sure but I'm going to be uncomfortable all night. Why couldn't I be a fireman? It was practically a dress. I chuckle to himself. I'm gonna look stupid.

Then out of the silence I hear a familiar voice. "And I would have never thought of you as the celibate type."

Donna's speaking to me now and when I turn around I can't breathe. I know for a fact my mouth has dropped and nothing works on my body except parts that seem to be rising to the occasion all on their own. OH MY GOD. She is going to kill me...

Oh God. I squeeze my eyes shut. Oh God. Get control of yourself.

* * *

He's staring at the floor now which makes him noticed my pair of black Mary Janes, followed by a pair of pristine white knee socks. He gulps loudly which made me smile triumphantly. Moss 5 Lyman 0. This is going to be a shutout!

His eyes travel up to my bare knees stopping at my thighs where a black watch plaid pleated skirt lay. This is going to be so much fun. It should be illegal.

* * *

Those long legs, I bet she's got on white panties. Toby in a dress, Toby in a dress...

"Donna." I croak continuing my inspection of her costume. I can feel himself harden. How could I not, look at her. JEEZ!

Then my eyes look at a white shirt, buttoned to fit snugly against her slender frame that I have hugged so many times. It never looked like this, okay it did at the Inaugural and I was a pervert then too.

Okay I admit it. I wanna bend her over the desk and pound her into the next century. I a man, come on people. Some sympathy here!

I groan as I look at those gloriously perfect breasts to see her wearing pigtails and licking on a red lollipop. That's it. I can't take it anymore. The pigtails and that sucker. I'm only human!

"Yes, Joshua." She says leaning against the door.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I croak.

She walks towards me and takes the collar from me and secures it. "Possibly. But the night is still young." Ha---ya think?

"Do you like it?" she asks twirling around. God, she _is_ trying to kill me.

"Uhuh." is all I could muster from my dry throat. It's that damn lollipop. Demonically possessed candy. Really. McNally in a thong. Who am I kidding?

"760 verbal? You can close your mouth now." She tells me taking the lollipop out of her mouth and closing my mouth with her finger.

"Donna, uh, you look..." Way to go Lyman. Talk much?

"Wicked? Fantastic? Tempting?" she says for me and watches me only nod. "Thank you. You look great too."

My hands would be shaking if I could raise them up past my waist. If I did we'd never get to the party. I'm going to die right here.

Did I say its really bad to want to schtup your assistant? I don't want to schtup her I want her to bear my children. I want her to do everything. I'm so easy...

* * *

He's so easy.

"Josh, I have a confession to make." I say smirking in a voice not our usual banter tone. This time it was lower, sultrier and Josh was feeling it, and smiles. It's the line walking and crossing tone.

"I bet you do." He says smiling. "You smell great."

"Emperio by Armani, you like?" I ask baring my neck. He leans down and can feel the blood rush to his trousers. I know this because his hands go protectively to his package. I love this!

"Oh yeah. What's your confession little girl?" I ask smiling next to her ear.

"That, I" she says feeling warm all of a sudden. My face is really close, the teasing was really fun. She seems to enjoy herself. But I have removed any coherent thought from her brain. I am so DA MAN. PAYBACK Donnatella!

We're inches apart and I can feel the heat off her. What have I been avoiding up until now? Amy? Joey? Mandy? I'm an idiot! Minutes seemed to pass as we stare at each other.

Then as I get the courage to put my hand on her waist and let her know how she's affecting me the worst possible interruption happens, alright not the worst, it could have been the President.

"Hey guys!" Sam shouts ruining the moment. He's in the trademark black suite and white shirt with an ear piece coming out of his ear. "Wow! You guys look great. Donna, wow. Brings back memories. WOW. You don't know how many fantasies guys like us have about Catholic School girls in those short skirts and..."

We both glared at him. "Okay, that was a little more information than I intended to say. Shutting up."

"You look great too, where's Ainsley?" Donna asks maneuvering passed me and grazing my "leg" with her hand. That illicites a groan. I'm gonna get her for that. OH YEAH. Her smile is beaming. It's saying, yeah right, I'd like to see you try it. That's right, we're chugging from the cup and I'm next to go.

"She's getting ready, you guys want to go down with me and get her?" he asks us looking at my face and wondering why I look in so much pain. If he only knew that I was likely to explode at any minute. Keeping this up, I'm gonna last like two seconds, in—out—repeat if necessary.

"I'll go. You guys catch up and we'll meet you there." She offers leaving them alone in my office. That's right baby, retreat. I'll get you later.

She puts the lollipop back in her mouth and skips out of the room, her secret service detail following behind her "Rolling Stone on the move."

Once alone in my office, I sit down carefully. I am beaten. "Woah man. Wow. God, wow." Is all Sam can say. We've talked about everything under the sun, including our deepest perverted fantasies about women. The shock in his eyes are enough to let me know he remembers.

"No kidding." I croak. You have no idea the thoughts that are running through my mind. I close my eyes again hoping those graven images are going to fade but it never happens. I'm in BIG trouble here.

"You gotta tell her. Stop the torture already." Sam says stating the obvious.

"She doesn't feel that way about me. Come on." I try to say. "I love her and she doesn't love me. I don't want a fling, and this "thing" we do is going to give me heart failure."

"Josh, stop deluding yourself. You've had this "thing" going on since the beginning. I know the both of you better than that. She loves you VERY much. Plus a good does of lust never hurts. She's SO HOT . WOW." I look at him saying with my eyes, KEEP YOUR EYES IN YOUR HEAD SAM. (and off Donna go get your own girl).

He continues, properly admonished. "It's time to make the move. After all that's happened, no one is going to give you grief. Not anymore. Everyone sees it, come on. It's like a natural progression of events. No one is gonna blame you two."

"Yeah?" I ask running my fingers through my hair. God I need an ice pack.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." He answers looking at me with a sense of envy. "At least she's a democrat!"

We both laugh. "Let's go."

"Kay. She's been teasing me all day. Brought me lunch, my favorites, and now this. I'm gonna die." I say laughing.

* * *

When we walk into the residence, we're not expecting to see the leader of the free world dressed like Napoleon, or the first Lady Dressed like Queen Elisabeth. It was pretty cool actually. All the West Wing staff is there, down to the interns. I like it when they do this kind of thing. It improves morale and gives us a chance to let off a little steam. MUST STOP THINKING NOW.

"Josh! Nice." President Bartlett says slapping me on the back. "Sam, never pegged you for a bullet sponge."

"Thank you Mr. President." Sam says smiling.

"Where are you're ladies?" he asked them seeing only Charlie, dressed as a surgeon, and Zoey, dressed as a cowgirl.

"Donna's going to get Ainsley." Josh said smiling. "This is great! Where's the First Lady going?"

"Powdering her nose, I think." He says looking towards the door. CJ and Toby walks in and he claps his hands triumphantly. CJ looks statuesque in the garb of Lady Liberty while Toby is grungy in his black leather and headband. "CJ! Toby! You look fantastic."

Just then with everyone watching Ainsley Margaret and Donna walk in deep in conversation followed by the First Lady. The entire room's eyes were on all three. Donna is dressed as a Catholic School girl in a skirt just a little short, Ainsley as little Bo Peep and Margaret as a witch. There are about 40 or so staffers dressed in a myriad of costumes and I can't take my eyes off my assistant. What a surprise.

"Aren't they perfect?" Abbey says animatedly to President Bartlett.

"That they are." He answers kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

"Donna! Inventive." CJ says smiling. "God, memories are flooding back into my brain. What a visual" she snorts holding a book.

"Thanks CJ. You won't believe the whining I got all week." She says smiling at me as I lift my glass to her. I'm drinking baby, better get ready. Tonight is MY night!

Next to me stands Leo dressed as a Supreme Court justice. He is giving us a set of strange looks and then shakes his head. Go figure Leo, it's about time.

"Bet his jaw dropped." I hear CJ say laughing.

I nod and smile winking at Josh. "To the sisterhood."

All the girls raise their glasses. "To the sisterhood."

On the other side, Toby, Sam, Leo, Josh and Jed all look worried. "We're in trouble now." Toby remarks with his classic smirk, "Where's the bar?"

Music plays and the First Lady  speaks thanking everyone for coming. It's really made her day when she could get those who had worked so hard, time to relax and be themselves.

* * *

I've seen them talk, walk and banter. I have seen the covert glances, the longing in their eyes when the other wasn't looking and I am ashamed to say I wish they would hurry up. I know for a fact that the administration could and would have an easier time than it did when I disclosed my MS. I have instructed Leo to let it drop if they finally get a clue.

I've watched them for a while now. And with what happened tonight I can only hope that they cling to each other like they have been tonight for the rest of their lives.

It took a while for Josh to make his way over to Donna, who stood by the window watching the moon pop out from behind the storm clouds. He could tell that something wasn't right.

"Whatcha thinking?" he asked remembering that they were still targets. A glass of champagne was all it took to loosen him up. He was safe, and so was she. And that was all that seemed to matter.

"Nothing. I'm fine Josh." She said turning back to the balcony.

"Wanna get some air?" he asked looking towards the balcony.

"And get shot at?" she snapped, then put her hand to her mouth to try and take it back. "Oh, Josh, I'm sorry."

"Hey, relax. I meant, we could dance for a few minutes and then walk down the hall and look out that wonderful picture window. It's all bulletproof glass." He said trying to assuage her fears. He gave her a full dimpled smile smoothed out his costume and asked her to dance. She blushed and took his hand. "We'll have fun. Plus I remember we have some unfinished business to discuss, involving a confession..."

She smiled and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

The music was loud and festive; the lights were just so and all Josh wanted was to get his hands on her for long enough to let her know that he wanted her every day for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining the party." She looked close to tears.

"Would you like to give your confession little girl?" he quipped in her ear. _Drink from the cup baby. Drink a big ole swig..._

She smiled at him and snorted. "Augh!"

"Made you laugh though." He said pulling around the dance floor. The music was getting to Josh for some reason and he didn't want to make it obvious that he needed quiet all of a sudden.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she felt him stiffen.

"Yeah, you're making it very _hard_ to concentrate on the music." He smirked in her ear. _You try to concentrate when my hand is on the small of your back, that skirt is itching to be touched and your creamy skin is so close... A man has his limits Donnatella..._

"Really? How interesting. Anything I can help you with?" she quipped looking at his eyes deep with an ache she knew all too well.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk." He demanded.

"What am I sixteen?" she remarked as he grabbed her hand.

"Trust me." He said looking at her and escorting her out of the room. The President looked at her bewildered face and knew that it was going to be all right as long as he was with her. He gave Josh a wink and watched as went on his way.

"Was it me or did the President just wink at you. See, he's got a thing for the priesthood. He actually wanted to be a priest but met Dr. Bartlett..."

"You're so full of inane trivia. Are you sure you're not a Bartlett?" he asked as they walked out of the room and towards a large circular window. Agents followed down the hall them muttering "Yankee and Rolling Stone on the move."

"Positive." She said trying to hide the fact that she was scared.

"It's gonna be all right. I'm serious. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Why because you can't function without me?" she asked standing in the hallway. Two scones of amber light gave off the right amount of light for what Josh wanted to do.

"That and a thousand other reasons." He said behind her ear. His arms came around her waist and she sighed and leaned into him. Her eyes went wide when she could feel the length of him against her.

_Oh my._

"Name one." She said putting her foot onto the bench. His eyes unconsciously went to her bent knee which was attached to the thigh that came unexpectedly into view.

_She's gonna kill me. I'll never last if this keeps up. I don't think I've ever been this hard._

"That uniform. It's really, naughty." He said, his voice low and right by her earlobe. _Sexy, engorging, Toby in a dress, hey, who am I kidding. Drink from the cup Lyman. GO GO GO GO ..._

"You think? I had already gotten this when you had your impromptu confession. I almost choked." She grinned. "You likey?" she asked quipping.

"Are you really trying to kill me? I mean I'm 40 and not exactly in prime condition." He snorted feeling warm all through his torso, getting warmer by the minute.

"I knew that you'd be impossible. God!" she laughed. An honest laugh was more than he could have hoped for. "The Lyman Ego, gone amuck."

"Wait, I'm going to be worse later." He said running his fingers along her braid. _Why me???? He's gonna be so bad..._

"Where's your lollipop? That killed me. After all these years, staring at...it wasn't right..." _I'm gonna tell her. I-have-to-do-it..._

Her eyes showed him by gazing down to her skirt and he watched as she ran her fingers slowly, seductively along the fabric. He groaned, and took in a ragged breath.

He licked his lips and watched as her hand ran underneath and pulled out a red one.

"You naughty little schoolgirl." He growled smiling broadly.

She took the plastic off and leaned over to put it into the trash can and popped it in her mouth. "Well, don't you know all my secrets, father."

"Who's your daddy?" he chuckled.

"Josh!" she gasped. "I think we're needing to talk."

_Oh no Donnatella, you're not backing off now. We started this we're gonna finish it, finally. _

"We are..." he said staring at her mouth.

"Catholic school girls are my ultimate fantasy. Did you know that?"

"I guessed by the stunned expression on your face." She said smiling.

"Sam was even affected. You look so beautiful in a purely naughty way." He told her. "Not that you don't look that way every day."

She blushed. "You keep saying naughty. I'm thinking they were wrong to award you the Fulbright..."

"Donna. You're killing me." He whispered smelling her, watching her lick on the candy.

"No I'm not." She said back to him. His hands were at his sides, running his fingers along her bare arm. "Josh, I can't go on living in fear of you dying."

"I know. Look, it's still beating." He told her taking her hand and putting it on his chest.

"You know why." He told her looking into her eyes.

"Tell me. I need to hear it." She said looking up at him and dropping the hand holding the candy.

"You. It's always been you." He said pulling her against him. "I woke up and I wanted to see your face; you stood by me. You were the one who held me after the nightmares; you believed I could do it. Even when Amy came, and went, and came again, even through Joey Lucas. I always knew you'd be there. I knew I hated every man that came between us. I knew then. But I didn't see it. I do now."

He lowered his lips against hers and tasted cherries. Cherries and heaven. She moaned as he pressed himself against her. "Oh Josh." She moaned against his cheek.

Her heart was beating widely against his chest. Her face was wet with tears of joy. He could tell her body was willing and ready for his touch.

The lamp beside them was lit and the end of the hall was bathed in dim but perceptible light. They playfully succumbed to the last three years of repressed feelings.

"Bless me father for I have sinned." She whispered against his neck as she brushed kisses down it. "It's been weeks since my last confession."

He laughed. "I have been harboring thoughts of a carnal nature for a man whom I have coveted for years. I have tried to ignore them, I have been jealous and unkind, but I love him and can't seem to get lustful thoughts out of my mind. I want to feel his touch night and day and it makes me all achy inside. What is my penance?"

"To submit to him utterly and be punished for your wickedness. Repeatedly." He said kissing her throat. "God Donna, you're driving me insane." He whispered.

Their silhouette was unmistakable. He could see it even from the vantage point across from the White House. His high powered rifle contained hollow point armor piercing rounds newly developed to penetrate bulletproof glass. He had been watching her all evening..

How dare that Zionist scum defile a pure and lovely woman, a member of the master race. He had to purge the world of people like him and the whore would go with him. He knew that where she was, he was sure to follow. They were inseparable. And now they would be together in death.

He had six shots chambered in the modified assault rifle. As his finger moved to the trigger guard a swastika was prominent.

"Für das Vaterland" and he began to shoot.


	2. Chapter 2

(Just a little side note before we get to the good stuff)

**To Lu78: Yes, I love the banter. After this chapter it will be all banter, and tawdry innuendo.**

**To: Sohard2c: Yes, I'm evil. I did it on purpose, for the reviews. MUAH AH AH! **

**To: Love2readfanfic: I am not worthy! You are the reason I write I love reviews!**

**To Prisschan: I remember re-watching season 1 waiting for my Season 2 to come and in 6 meetings before lunch Josh has a meeting with a nominee for Asst. Attorney General where he goes off because reparations. Nazi's hate everyone who isn't them.**

So, onto the moment you've all been waiting for.

* * *

**Previously on the West Wing: (Voice of Josh and Donna together)**

_"Donna!" Josh bellows from his office. He's woken up sore and in a bad mood. The bill on the patient's bill of rights had been amended, again and he wasn't happy at all. Meetings on the hill would run all day and his side was killing him._

_"Don't shout." I smirk as he looks at me rolling my eyes. Something's wrong. He looks like he's hurting. And he of course won't say anything. So it's Donnatella to the rescue, again._

_"What the hell is this?" he asks me looking at the embossed envelope on his desk. He fidgets in his chair playing with the edges._

_"Josh, I would have thought you would have already guessed." I say looking at my watch. "It's an envelope." At this point I'm holding Advil and some water._

_"Going to the ball are we Cinderella?" I say drinking from the cup. "Whatcha gonna wear Donnatella?" A long red dress slit up to your thigh, no panties.... Bad Josh, bad.... Toby in a dress. McNally in a thong... legs wrapped around me, moaning... Bad very, bad..._

_"I haven't thought about it yet, what are gonna wear? Are you actually going?" She says kind of shocked. Fantasizing about her boss, he he heh._

_It may not be your anniversary but we don't forget..._

_We know where you live, and where that Jew loving bitch of yours lives..._

_We'll finish what we started. You cannot stop us, we are everywhere._

_"Donna?" I whispered the fear no doubt in my voice, I try to mask it but it's too late, she's already crying. God I hate it when you cry. Don't do that... Aw Donna no, not now..._

_"Oh Josh, I thought that it was over." She sobs as I pull her into my arms. Not this again. Please not again..._

_"What Ron is trying to say is that I want you both to have agents for the next few days at least, just in case. The FBI and the Secret Service are going to be vigorously investigating this. I won't have my staff bullied and stalked by white supremacists. I've had all I'm going to take with that bunch. Now before you both go into fits, I won't be swayed from this. You took a bullet Josh. I won't have them take shots at you again. And Donna, I know this is a bit much for you, but with the other threats you have gotten, I know best. Better to err on the side of caution rather than court disaster."_

_"Donna, tell me please. I'll do anything." He says quietly. That's a boy, beg... "I'll give you a raise.."_

_"Now I know I haven't heard that one before." I say to him smiling. I know he's so close to crumbling. Ha! "What would you do?" I ask just for the hell of it._

_He stamps his feet like a little boy. He's so cute. I kiss his forehead, lingering for a moment longer than platonic friends do and lean in to where his ear lay so convenient to my plan. I take a breath inhaling a moment which he no doubt notices and the signal that he will see me cave._

_I sigh content in my plan. He takes it a capitulation and begins to gloat with my lips a hair's breath from his lobe. He can no doubt feel it on his skin. I am sooooo good. "No, Joshua. 22 hours." I remind him._

_Let the torture begin_

_"Donna. You're killing me." He whispered smelling her, watching her lick on the candy._

_"No I'm not." She said back to him. His hands were at his sides, running his fingers along her bare arm. "Josh, I can't go on living in fear of you dying."_

_"I know. Look, it's still beating." He told her taking her hand and putting it on his chest._

_"You know why." He told her looking into her eyes._

_"Tell me. I need to hear it." She said looking up at him and dropping the hand holding the candy._

_"You. It's always been you." He said pulling her against him. "I woke up and I wanted to see your face; you stood by me. You were the one who held me after the nightmares; you believed I could do it. Even when Amy came, and went, and came again, even through Joey Lucas. I always knew you'd be there. I knew I hated every man that came between us. I knew then. But I didn't see it. I do now."_

_He lowered his lips against hers and tasted cherries. Cherries and heaven. She moaned as he pressed himself against her. "Oh Josh." She moaned against his cheek._

_"Für das Vaterland" and he began to shoot._

* * *

The first shot hit the window and sailed right through and hit the ceiling. It went through the glass like tissue paper.

At the time, Josh had been biting Donna's lower lip savoring the after tastes of the cherry lollipop she had been sucking on. He could have tasted that for the rest of his life and not get bored. His ran his fingers up and down her lower back feeling content that the wait was over and his fantasies would finally get a chance at getting fulfilled.

_Reality is much better than fantasy. I am so DA MAN! _

Snug in his embrace she ran her fingers through his hair, unaware that the glass just to the right of his head had just been penetrated.

All she could hear was her hard breathing and the slamming of her heart in her chest. She was finally kissing Josh like she had dreamed for years, dueling with his expert tongue and feeling his hands against her back and neck.

_God he's a master at kissing, why did I wait this long!_

Josh saw the agents driving towards him before he felt the hot stinging and heard the buzz in the air around him.

"Black, we're at Black! Attack on the principal! Black we're at black!" one of the agent's shouted into his wrist and then the whole world went nuts.

Ku-phock.

Glass shattered around them. Josh's heart felt a familiar twinge, like when he would awaken in the night because of Rosslyn. But it wasn't a nightmare. It was happening for real. _DONNA!_

Ku-phock. Zing. Zing. Zing.

Agents surrounded them smashing the lights along the way and pulling them away from the window. The bulletproof window.

All Josh could feel was the hot stinging coming from his face and neck and the screaming coming from Donna. He couldn't see a thing. Something was in his eyes. Blood, he thought. Not that... _Donna? Where's Donna!_

­Donna couldn't see, the hallway was completely shrouded in darkness. "JOSH!" she screamed as more shots rang through the shattered picture window and into the wall. _Not AGAIN! JOSH!! Not now, not when I finally get to have you!_

"DONNA!" he shouted back as their agents dragged them apart. "LET ME GO!"

Flashlights, covered in blue light, ran towards them. They revealed her worst fear. She watched them forcibly drag him from the hall, blood covering his face and neck. OH GOD NO NOT JOSH!

"LET GO OF ME GOD DAMN IT!!" she screamed struggling against the restraint of two agents.

But they were too strong. She could hear was him screaming her name over and over as the world went black....

Ron Butterfield was running. Leo McGarry watched him as he sailed past his office after stopping inside the oval. He ran after him, quick on his heels.

Leo had been down to the office because he had wanted to make himself a note on a bill due for a vote the next morning. He knew it could have waited but he figured it was alright to slip out of the part for a few minutes.

Into his wrist Ron shouted, "Lock it down, Lock it all down!"

"What the hell just happened?" Leo shouted at Ron as he tried to keep up.

"Shots fired at the residence. We've got an AOP and an agent down. Confirmed—Yankee's been hit." He answered as Leo stopped dead in his tracks. _Not Josh, OH GOD not Josh._

He started after him. Panting heavily wanting to see if the President and Mrs. Bartlett had been taken to the Oval, they were there shaken and ranting.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT THE HELL THE PROCEDURE IS GET ME BACK UP THERE RIGHT GOD DAMN NOW!"

"Mr. President, the area is not secure. Please sit down."

"Don't tell me to sit down!"

It was procedure and they weren't happy about it. He ran passed them and up to the residence, all color drained from his face. The party in full swing when the shots started and had been interrupted by a sea of agents securing the two rooms that the President had used for his infamous Chili night.

In the two rooms he saw many huddled together their faces grave. CJ was trying to be brave, but Leo saw the terror in her eyes. Toby was not far from her, and neither was any of the senior staff. They looked extremely rattled.

"CJ is anyone else hit? He asked her looking to Toby as well. She shook her head no. He was relieved at that. At least that was something.

"Leo, they carried Josh in kicking and screaming. He's covered in blood." Toby said pointing to the room where he'd told the President about his angels, better or worse. Leo mentally remarked that none of them looked good. They all looked terrified. But his thoughts were entirely focused on Josh.

Leo's eyes darted passed the couches, filled with staffers, to Sam who hovered by the door clinging to Ainsley. Alternately when she calmed him Sam was pacing. No one was being let in. All they could hear was scuffling and shouting. Then silence.

He kept his composure just long enough to get to Sam, who looked like a caged animal.

"Sam," he said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Leo, where the hell is Donna? Is she dead? What the hell happened? Give us something." He begged. When Leo began to speak the room fell deathly silent.

"They blew out the window, shots, agent down, Josh was hit. That's all I know." He said as CJ burst into tears.

All eyes darted passed the couches and chairs and towards the closed door flanked by two agents.

Ron Butterfield came in and signaled Leo to follow. "Come on."

The doors slid open and everyone saw Josh sitting on the upholstered couch one agent on either side a white compress against his face. His priest's robe was gone and he had a white t-shirt and slacks. The shirt was covered in blood and he looked sheet white. His hands, shaking uncontrollably were covered in the sticky substance and when Josh saw Leo and tried to stand up, he was forced back down by the agents on either side.

Everyone in the other room saw Josh and the condition he was in. Ainsley wept openly causing Sam to pull her into his embrace, tears streaming down his own face. Not again, they all thought once was enough.

Vacantly, he looked up and saw the man he had felt was a father figure since his own father's death. "Leo."

"I'm here son." He said compassionately. _You're alive, thank GOD._

"Where's Donna? They won't tell me." He said trying to get up. He was roughly remanded back down. "All this blood, is she dead? I heard her scream and..."

He had no idea that the blood was his. All he could think about was Donna, his precious Donnatella, the woman he'd spent his whole life trying to find. The one person he could count on to be hassle free, the one who could make him do the things he needed to...gone from him forever.

Leo's face blanched. He knew Josh, knew him since childhood, since Joanie, Noah and the shooting. One thing was for sure. That look in his eyes told him that they needed to get Donna in there, and fast.

"Ron, I don't care what you have to do, get her here, now." He ordered knowing that Josh was extremely fragile.

Into his wrist, Ron said walking towards the door, "Bring Rolling Stone to Yankee's position, ASAP."

Josh was fading fast. After fighting with the secret service agents, he stopped struggling. His eyes seemed to be far away and he stopped speaking.

Leo tried to talk to him, but he looked at Leo who had closed his eyes in resignation. Josh had shut down.

He barely noticed the President walk passed him and sit on the coffee table.

"Josh?" the commander-in-chief said in a soft fatherly tone. "Josh? Talk to me. It's okay son. We're all here. Talk to me."

He sighed when he got no response. He lowered his head in frustration, pain and loss on his face. He looked up at Leo whose face was grave and knew an episode was coming on and he was helpless to stop it. He walked away looking at his staff and swore silently to himself. _Damn it!_

It was only when the First Lady was brought in did anyone speak or move. She held onto Donna, blood splattered against the pristine whiteness of her shirt, and walked her to the room where Josh sat. He was pale and shaking. A staffer followed her carrying her black bag and they towards a room, a path made for them the instant they arrived.

The relief seeing that they were both alive was palpable. Donna ran passed everyone straight to Josh ignoring everyone. She didn't care. All that mattered was Josh, and looking at him, her fears so profound she could not give any thought except getting to him.

For the benefit of everyone in the room, the President ordered brandy. He let them see the two of his senior staff that he had thought of more as his children, hoping that whomever saw them together would feel relieved that they both were alive. And watched as the reunion would give credence to the fact that they were all going to get passed this.

He looked at them, holding onto his wife feeling a pain in his chest akin to grief, watching how Donna was going to get his Deputy to respond, where he could not.

"Josh? Speak to me? Come on! Come back to me. Come on baby!" she repeated almost afraid to touch him. There was so much blood.

CJ was crying as were Ainsley and Margaret. Sam did his best to calm them but his own heart was breaking. Josh was his best friend and this was the worse moment of his life and they all stood by and watched, helpless.

Josh had begun shaking, rocking back and forth. Donna bit her lip and looked at Leo, the President and the First Lady for guidance. Abbey Bartlett signaled for her to touch him, gently trying not to cry herself. She'd seen shock before but not this bad. She needed Josh to come back so she could see to his injuries and possibly get him to a hospital. She had tended to Donna when the agents brought her limp body to her. For Donna it was easy she had passed out due to shock and bringing her back was easy, but for Josh, that was a whole other ball game.

Her hands shook. Donna took a deep breath oblivious to the two dozen staffers still in the residence who didn't move. None of them dared, they were all rapt at the scene before them, hoping beyond all hope that she could pull it off.

She lifted her hand and touched his cheek, the one still bleeding and spoke gently. "Josh, I'm here. Come back, we're safe now. It's alright. Please, come back to me."

The President holding his wife's hand, squeezed it hard as he watched Josh's eyes come back into focus and start blinking. "Donna? OH God! DONNA! Look out!" he shouted trying to get off the couch. She was seated in front of him, on the coffee table, and stood making him sit back down, looking at his face, terror stricken and flighty. "Sh..." she crooned. "Joshua! Joshua, I'm here. Look at me. It's all right now. Look at me!" she said grabbing his face and pulling her forehead against his." She was crying and so was he. "See I'm fine. Look, see I'm fine."

He manhandled her roughly checking her for wounds and she laughed not really caring that he pulled and pushed her onto his lap for safety. He held her and rocked for a few moments crying.

CJ laughed putting her hand up to her face, so relieved that she couldn't contain the tears. He wasn't the only one. Everyone, including the leader of the free world cried. No one said a thing.

When he was satisfied that she was not wounded, he sat there quietly as she hugged him tightly. His face, still bleeding was pressed against her chest. He kept her so close it was heartbreaking when Abbey walked over with her bag.

"Josh?" she said careful to not sound too abrupt. She smiled when his thankful eyes looked back up at her. "I need to see your face. It looks like you got hit by flying glass."

Like a child he looked up a Donna who got up off his lap and sat next to him, never releasing his hand. Her blouse had Josh's cheek print on it and the President gave her a grateful smile. Her own smiled warmed his heart and gave him the satisfaction that everyone would be alright.

Abbey Bartlett had looked at Donna and thought that she was the most amazing woman. Not only did she bring Josh back to them in seconds, but she assuaged the fears of an entire roomful of people just by her presence. She sat next to Josh, silently soothing him back to calmness, all by stroking his hand.

"Pretty lucky aren't you guys?" Abbey smirked in her famous sardonic charm. "Let's see what we've got? Looks like we can clean this up in a jiffy."

"Sorry so slow." He said to the First Lady, trying not to seem to incapacitated.

"What have you to be sorry about?" she asked chuckling. "Right Donna?"

"Yeah. Looks like it's just a flesh wound." She told him winking. "They're terrible shots. Can't even get it right. Really, they're worse than Republicans!"

Everyone in the two rooms laughed including Ainsley. She looked up at the First Lady and knew that they had a long night ahead of them and wondered how long it would be before they felt strong enough to really deal with the "thing."

The president smiled knowing Donna had the most difficult time suppressing her panic, "Yeah, we're okay? Right Josh, we're fine." But he sighed knowing that was far from true.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**The Plot: ALL MINE!!! (muah ah ah)**

**The Characters: John Wells owns em the lucky bugger**

**The Banter: All Josh and Donna BABY**

**Rating: PG -13 but with a few foul words **

Acknowledging the following:

Shanapens: I will try not to disappoint, because scantily clad Josh is the best kind of Josh, outside of course to the wet Josh and the randy Josh and well, you get the idea. I do honestly believe smut has to be coming, no pun intended that's _if_ they don't keep getting interrupted.

Mcgirl: Thanks, I love Josh and Donna. The present course in the story line is frustrating and season six's spoilers are not encouraging. We need kissing and banter to start ASAP!

Yanks: I need to keep it up with the banter I mean, since some really serious stuff just happened it had to take a back seat. But with them, it can't stay that way for long.

grr-krissy-grrr: you need to email me asap with a better email...

And now, currently on the West Wing: (voice of Ron Butterfield)

* * *

_It's happening again! AGAIN I tell you! I can't believe it. Josh was shot, again! I am the leader of the free world and I can't even stop a gunman in my own house! The only thing I can do is watch my wife patch up his wounds and take his blood pressure._

Leo stands next to me, trying to show his support but that nagging feeling I felt when Josh was shot the first time, and when Morris' plane got shot down makes me want to send out the Marines.

I watch as she lovingly strokes his hand, Donna I mean. I can tell she's ready to crumble, and my wife sees it too. She smiles and tries not to let it show that she knows that Josh is going to need more than the medical attention that my wife can provide.

He needs to get cleaned up, and to have a visit from Stanely Keyworth, but that I already know.

"Mr. President?" Leo asks me bringing me out of my thoughts. _We almost lost Josh again, and Donna... What is the world coming to?_

"Yeah Leo, what is it?" I ask compelled to watch my wife apply steri-strips to Josh's check and ear. The bullet's trajectory was arcing up and an inch to the right he would have been dead, two inches down his neck would have been history and six inches down and they would have both been dead.

I can't help to think what these two have been through working for me. Sometimes I don't feel it's worth it. Sometimes, looking at how they love this country, I do. It's just, well, humbling.

"When you're ready, Ron has an update." He tells me. _I bet._

"Thanks" is all I can muster looking at my wife, grateful that they are alive.

* * *

He's doing remarkably well, given the circumstances. I smile and give him my best bedside manner, when in truth I'm surprised he's doing as well as he is. About twenty minutes after everything quieted down, the EMT's showed up. I could say that he reacted well, but I'd be lying, badly. He didn't.

But now, after I finally see him calm, I can tell you that Donnatella Moss should not only get a raise, but a medal.

The moment the EMT's arrived, he panicked. He saw them and tried to bolt off the couch. All the color drained from his face and he began to hyperventilate when they brought the stretcher and the back board. Two teams came towards us, one for the downed secret service agent, and one for Josh and Donna.

"Hell no!" he shouted as he tried to run out of the room. He was still weak and after hyperventilating the only place he was going was down.

Men are such children.

When you tell them to sit, they get up. Jed was the same way when he collapsed in the Oval, they think they're invincible. The thing is, I wasn't going to let Josh prove my theory.

Donna, holding his hands, spoke firmly, but with such love. "Joshua! She's not going to let them take you. Sit down. Look! You need to let them fix your cheek**_. Look at us._** This is your blood, Josh. LOOK!"

I watched at him recognize what was marring their clothes and thought: Yes, Donna get him to listen, really, men are such children.

He blinked, looked at his hands—bloodied from his wounds, then at his shirt—spotted heavily with his blood, then at Donna's shirt and lastly her neck—his cheek imprints against her shoulder just for good measure.

Then I saw him turn a rather interesting shade of green. Recognition, what a fascinating concept.

Not many people know that the sight of blood tends to make Josh sick. We figured that out pretty quick. He sat back down and closed his eyes, and Donna put his head between his legs while the EMT's set up.

"Breathe Josh, close your eyes and breathe. That's it. In and out, slowly. You've got to let them clean off your face and hands. You know you're not going anywhere. The stretcher isn't for you. They won't take you anywhere. It's okay." She crooned rubbing his back.

He is entirely too lucky to have that woman at his side. After tonight, I think he might realize that, if he doesn't I'll just sic CJ and Sam on him, then Toby for the hell of it.

He sat up slowly and Donna nodded to the paramedics to start cleaning it off him. Their touch was so alien to him that he jumped grabbing onto her, but one touch from her put him at ease.

Children, I tell you, all of them.

That kind of love is rare these days. I envy their years ahead. But then again, this is

Josh, and realistically I kind of feel sorry for Donna, but not really.

"All right." He said as they began to work on his face and neck.

Right now his eyes are closed and they're washing the residual blood off his face. Next will be his arms and he's whining, so I know he'll be all right. I want to give them something, but Donna is giving me the eye. As if to say, don't, not now. Let him deal with this on his own.

She looks at me with such exhausted eyes. I wish I could sedate them both, but a note that Lily gives me tells me that someone may be on his way and for that I am so grateful.

Thank God.

* * *

12:30 am

The Oval Office

"We've got the shooter." I tell the President and Leo as we stand in the Oval office. Almost three hours have passed since the initial shots were fired. The look on their faces is one of relief and veiled rage.

It isn't surprising. I understand it. But I never say it aloud, even though one of my agents took two bullets in the back.

I am calm, that's my job—to remain calm; just as it's their job to stand in front of the bullet.

This in no way means I have to like it when it does happen.

"Was anyone else hit Ron?" the President asks me.

"Yes." I tell him through gritted teeth. "Jarrod Wilkins. He was protecting Ms. Moss. He went down after the first shot and took two in the back."

"How many?" was the next question.

"6 so far. We're still pulling slugs out of the wall. It was a high powered rifle. We got it and-"

"Please tell me we didn't train this lunatic." The President shouts. "So. Help. Me. God!"

"Thank you Ron." Leo tells me giving me a signal. I know when it's time to go. I've got a long night ahead of me."

"Thank you Mr. President." I tell him and discretely leave. From the hallway I can still hear him ranting. I am too, just internally. We all do what we have to, whatever it takes.

* * *

I got shot, again. I can't believe it. Again, and not because I'm dating my assistant, who just happens to be blue eyed, and Aryan in appearance.

It's because I'm a Jew.

First, it's because a black man was dating a white woman, but now it's because I'm a Jew. What's next?

Right now the Secret Service agents are standing guard on either side of the room. Ainsley, Margaret and CJ have mobilized and have gone away. God knows what they're doing. Donnatella, my love is sitting on the couch with me, and has been since she arrived.

I'm one lucky son of a bitch.

God, I almost lost her. I can't stop staring at her, touching her. Something inside me wants to make sure she's real. She's so beautiful, how come I never really saw that before?

Oh great she's giving me the look, "the stop fidgeting" look.

"Hey." I say touching her face. I get to do that now. No more inadvertent touches, or well, you know. That thing we do. I am allowed, that's right, I am da man!

Don't think we won't drink from that cup, now it's just more fun.

"Hey." My angel says to me. "Let them finish Josh."

Those rabid EMT's are taking my blood pressure again. You people should be relieved! I've got a friggen heart beat!

"I'm glad you weren't hurt." I say closing my eyes for a moment. Holding her hand is so good right now because my heart is slamming against my chest.

"I know." She says quietly. But she really doesn't know. I'm glad. No hell, I'm ecstatic. Not a scratch, there is a God. And he's a Democrat.

Oh great, how she's giving me "the I know what you're thinking" look.

"Joshua." She tells me. "Sit still." Okay I was wrong about the look. Oh great here comes the pout! Can't. Withstand. The. Pout.

No fair.

I give her the "but Mom" face. It doesn't work. Why is that?

Then she hits one out of the park. She smiles, a great big Joshua, you just won the election smile. "Joshua, we'll get through this. Whatever it takes."

And my life, at this point can only get better.

* * *

"Leo," the President asks me. "How soon can we get Stanely Keyworth here?" Good idea—Stanely would be really good right now.

"You're in luck. He's in Baltimore on a conference. Want me to call him?"

"Yeah. Make it happen. Send in CJ when you get a chance. I also need to have---Charlie!" he snaps. He's tired and frazzled. I need to get Debbie to call the Surgeon

General and get him to check on his blood pressure.

Charlie comes in quietly, as always never far from him. I see that CJ, Sam and Toby are hovering outside the Oval. I walk towards my office and sit at my desk.

I'm worrying about his MS. We don't need another night like the one when he had the flu. It's late and I'll bet he's not on his game right now. I gotta call Stanely now. But first I'll get Abbey. He needs to be calm and she's gonna help make that happen.

"Margaret? Where the hell is MARGARET!" I shout and Ginger comes in all nervous. Jeez I hate when I do that. It seems everyone is yelling tonight. What a night...

"She went to Josh's to get them something, well that isn't blood stained. Toby told me to sit at her desk in case you needed anything." She tells me. Good girl. No problem, I think as she looks at me. "Is there anything you need?"

Inside the Oval, I hear the President talking, loudly.

"Charlie, I need the number for Donna's parents. I don't want them hearing about this on CNN. LEO!" he bellows from his desk. Oh, this is gonna be one of those nights...

I pop my head inside, Ginger right behind me. "Yes, Mr. President?"

"Call Josh's mother will ya? I don't want the Miami Herald telling her that her son was shot."

Debbie is escorting the Surgeon General in with Abbey right on his heals. God I love it when we all think alike. She's just as worried as I am. She gives me a look, one I know well and walks back to her desk. It's now 1:30 am. So much for an early night.

* * *

Back in the residence, Josh sat on the couch he'd been sitting in since the mayhem of the shooting had died down. All that remained of the paramedics were gauze pads and bandages on the table. Donna sat by him and sighed. They had been through something bad, again.

She held his hands, and sat silent watching his hands shake. He didn't like it when others knew of his weaknesses. He was trying to be his smug self, but she knew him better.

Outside of the two room chamber, everyone waited. CJ, Toby, Sam, Zoey and Cathy were all pacing like expectant parents when they saw the First Lady and her detail come towards them. She knew what they were dying to ask.

"Hello everyone. He's fine physically. His blood pressure is a little higher than I'd like but Donna's presence is helping."

"Can we see them?" CJ asked everyone's eyes pleading with her.

"I'd wait." She ordered looking towards the man being escorted towards them. She sighed when she saw Stanley. "Stanely, thank God."

"Good evening Dr. Bartlett. How is he? They told me he was hit. How's Donna?" he asked as everyone gasped.

Everyone assumed it was flying glass. The hallway was littered with glass. No one thought it was a bullet, except for Toby who's heart was in his stomach since they carried him in kicking and screaming.

"Grazed him, to think any closer he'd of been dead, both of them actually. I haven't told him it was a bullet, but Donna suspects."

"How does he _look?" _Stanely asked in observer mode.

"Scared to death, how do you expect him to look? Christ Stanely."

"Alright. I'll be in there. How is everyone else? You all holding up okay?" he asked looking to CJ first; he noticed her twitch slightly and made a mental note that she'd need to talk to someone from his office anyway.

'Shook up' was the vibe he got but he knew that they'd all be okay. But Josh, he wouldn't bet the farm just yet. A relapse was very possible so he waited until he could tell for himself.

"Stanely, it's good to have you here." Dr Bartlett said relieved.

"I'm here as long as you need me." He told them as the agents opened the door. He put his coat and briefcase down on the chair by the door and walked across the large room to the smaller one guarded by agents.

* * *

I see them sitting together. That's good. He needs her right now. He looks good but looks are always deceiving.

"Hey guys." I say as I walk towards them slowly. He's definitely hiding his fear, but Donna sees right through it. He's wanting to be strong for her. Good, it will give him something to do other than worry and think about what _could_ have happened.

"Hey Stanely." Josh says trying to get up. His voice is cracking, and from what I have been told, these are the first real words he utters besides those he spoke while hysterical.

I stop him. He doesn't need to get up.

"Hey Josh, hey Donna. Busy night?" I say looking at their body language—it's very intimate.

"Yeah." Donna snorts.

She is sitting next to him, Josh's arms around her and she's leaning against his chest with her back up against him. He completely surrounds her. His body is saying 'I'm here to protect you.' Her knees are touching his, a blanket is on her lap covering what I can only assume is the lower part of her costume. She still has his bloody handprint on her neck, and her shirt has the tell tale stains of his injury. What I notice is that they are very tactile, and completely unaware of it.

"What happened?" I ask. I can see that this question has many possible answers and I don't expect a direct answer. Sarcasm, Josh's favorite defense mechanism is what he'll use.

Then he surprises me. "We got shot at again."

I can tell Donna is angry, rage is swelling in her. She hears the fear in his voice just as I do and is furious. I notice he begins to look away for a few seconds and she begins to stroke his arm. This calms them both and I continue.

"But before that." I need to know what Leo didn't brief me on.

They both hesitate, as if bringing it up would harm them again. "It's okay, it's over and you're both safe here."

"We got death threats earlier in the week." Josh says in a small and quiet voice, his tone is resonant of Christmas two years ago, devoid of emotion.

"We?" I ask not expecting that. They were both threatened? But why? Interesting.

"It was the same bastards that shot him the first time. This time they wanted to kill..." Donna started but began crying before she could finish the sentence. She was shaking and suppressing a mixture of anxiety and rage.

Josh pulls her closer and kisses her cheek and rests his chin on the top of her head. I can tell that Donna is closer to a breakdown than Josh, but I'm hoping that talking to each of them will avoid that.

"Donna? Take a deep breath now, you're safe, tell me who was the target?" I say as she looks at me with wide frightened eyes. Josh is stroking her hand and looking away, not wanting me to see what he's thinking, but I already know.

"M-me." She whispered before her eyes watered up again. "We both were but I was supposed to die first."

"It was white supremacists, the same ones from Rosslyn." Josh volunteered stroking Donna's arm. They compliment each other so completely. I am amazed it took them so long to finally admit their feelings to each other.

I know this because I know Josh. He is so at ease now, even under the circumstances. Only because he has her at his side, is he so calm. I relieved at this because I need them to address why and when, then how so they can face it.

"What did you do?" I ask adjusting my position in the chair.

"Besides get all pissed and freak out? Not much. It's kind of hard when they threaten to kill me, but Donna. I was mad as hell." He say holding her hand and playing with her fingers. He isn't looking at me. He doesn't want me to see the fear still in his eyes. That's typical Josh, avoiding what he thinks will make him look weak.

There's more to tell. But I can wait.

"So, how did you find out?" I ask. Donna's face drains of all color. This is the second time I have seen her do that. The first time was at Christmas when Josh had his breakdown.

"I was in the bathroom and looked at my fax machine. There was a paper in it, it said that it wasn't his anniversary and they don't forget. But what we didn't find out till later was that they had a code inside what they wrote, besides knowing where we lived they said _She dies first_." She says speaking quickly and nervously as she says the words aloud. I see them both tense up. Josh is clenching h is fist and his jaw is set in a hard line.

He's angry, very angry in fact.

"Stanely they called her a Jew loving bitch. Can you believe that?" Josh tells me while Donna shakes a bit. I hate to see her like that, she's a strong woman. "How could they? They don't know us. They can't _know_ us."

"Then what?" I see what he's getting at. Intimate knowledge of them, that's what he's wondering. How could they _know_ them? Whomever threatened them had to have information of an intimate nature. This I file away for later. I will tell Josh but not tonight. He's too raw.

"They gave us a detail." Josh tells me, but I can see he's thinking otherwise. He's thinking what I am. Who knew them well enough to use that kind of threat?

* * *

Stanely is making us go there. I don't want to. But I know it's for the best. Donna is shivering in my arms and I'm so friggen pissed about that I want to explode. It's someone who knows us.

"They gave us a detail." A lot of good they fucken did. I got shot again.

"You don't like that." He tells me. Yeah no kidding. No one likes a bulls eye painted on their back.

"Not really, but if it kept them from hurting Donna I could care less." And that is mostly true. I'd keep her locked away forever if it meant her safety.

"What about you?" he asks. Now I'm getting the 'don't give me bullshit look.'

"I hated it. I didn't want it, they reminded me too much of _before_." I say.

Back it off Stanely.

But he won't. That's now what he does. Bastard. I hate this. I begin to fidget. Donna senses my tension and looks up at me. God how I love her blue eyes. I smile at her and its all okay. Now Stanely can ask me anything. I have my Donna so its all okay.

"You're alive and that's what counts." He tells me. Yeah, tell that to the other agent who's at GW plugged up like I was. WAHOO for me. "Leo said you had an episode earlier." He asks me calmly.

No I didn't.

"If you call going ballistic because I didn't know if Donna had a bullet in her head an episode, then yeah, I had an episode."

I feel Donna tense up in my arms. Oh no, this can't be good.

"You don't remember afterward?" he says to me raising his eyebrow.

OH shit what did I do? Shit. Shit. Shit. This can't be good.

"No." I mutter. Donna feels stiff like she knows something and its bad.

"You don't remember being wrestled to the ground by four Secret Service Agents, or Leo trying to talk to you?"

I'm shaking my head no.

"How about when the President sat and tried to talk to you?" he asks me. NOT GOOD.

I keep shaking my head. "No. Only Donna, my Donna."

"Okay. Relax Josh, didn't hurt anyone." Relief--let me tell you, it's a beautiful thing.

"Stanely, can I ask you a question?" I ask. I'm gonna regret asking this but here it goes. "Did the bullet hit me? I felt the hot stinging pain and I can't seem to get the smell out of my nose. And I have that taste in my mouth again."

"Yes, it was the bullet. It's the gun powder and adrenline. Those two are very powerful things for your senses to have to deal with. You and Donna are very lucky." He tells me. You aren't kidding.

"I know. You have no idea." I squeeze her and she sighs. She's realizing that it's almost over. Just a few more minutes...

Then he nails us good.

"So, you and Donna?" he says to us smiling.

* * *

My face is hot right now because Stanely just said the words 'so you and Donna?'. Confirmation time, time to say, yeah I'm dating my boss. There goes the administration...

I can feel Josh's heart beat fast and strong and I know he's trying to control himself. "Yeah, two plus two equals a bushel of potatoes?" he says.

We all laugh knowing what that means. He smiles and blinks, I can tell he's happy for us. So am I for that matter. No more well, you know... I can feel things without having to hide.

"I'm going to recommend for at least the next few days that you and Donna have as little outside interference as possible. No work and absolutely no press. You need to stay together, you're stronger that way." You bet your ass we are Stanely.

"Kay." Josh says not have the least problem with that. Truth be told, neither am I.

"A good shower and a mild tranquilizer will help that panic you're feeling. I'll be staying in the residence until you are both released. Josh, how's the face, and that ear looks a bit angry, you sure you don't wanna get that looked at?"

"Nah, I'm gonna be fine." He tells him. I think, yup he's gonna be just fine.

"I'm glad you two finally woke up. It's nice. You look like you fit. That's good. Dr. Bartlett is going to give you both something mild and something for the pain Josh, no driving, no cart wheels. Got it?"

He's too funny. I can't help but smile.

"I'll see you both tomorrow afternoon. By the way, there are some people outside that are very worried about you."

Aw! Stanely you're so nice. God, he's so nice. Josh is so lucky.

"Yeah." Josh says but not before checking with me. He can feel I'm needing some quiet first. Can you blame me? Since the whole thing started we haven't been alone. "Give us a minute."

"Sure. I'll be in the residence tonight if you need me. Good night." He says leaving.

"Thanks Stanely." Josh says shaking his hand.

I am so glad that's over. I watch as he closes the door and we are finally alone.

"Hey." I say to Josh who has been quiet for over a minute. "Whatcha thinking?"

He turns me to face him and I can see him on the verge of crying. It's been a crazy night. Oh, baby don't fall apart now.

"I thought you were dead." is all he says to me and I fall apart again. "I saw you go limp and I thought, oh God that's it, I'm done. She's gone and there's nothing left now. I'm gonna die..."

Oh Jesus! Oh Josh, no, don't think that baby... I'm kissing his forehead. Stay calm baby we're all right.

But I can't because I remember too.

"I saw the blood and thought that you were dead too. I think I passed out. I..." Oh damn, I wasn't going to do this.

"I saw them dragging you and it was so fucken bad Donna. I couldn't stand it. I blew. Totally blew."

"Didn't know your own strength huh?" I laugh, crying like a five year old, taking a baby sip from the cup.

"Very funny." He smirks tracing his thumb against my cheek. "Are you okay now?"

"I am now. Where's your cape superman?" I ask him. I couldn't resist his lips on mine and well you know, how could you resist those dimples... I'm gonna kiss him again. Then he says something that blows my image of a romantic post I'm gonna get killed scene.

"In the closet with my tights." He replies biting my lower lip. Good lord, big swig baby!

His forehead is against mine and we laugh, a healthy relieved laugh, which makes me feel better. "You are so bad Josh, but I love you despite that fact."

"Despite it?" he chides. That's right, work that nerve why don't you? I just said I love you and you go fishing for compliments? Go figure.

"Because of it." I remind him. "By the way, let me tell you, you've got great reflexes for a man of you age."

That did it, the smirk is replaced by a hand on my ass slapping it. OW! But hey, I kind of deserved that.

* * *

The door opens and I can't stand one more second. "We've got to see him Stanely." I demand looking at the ATVA therapist gravely.

"Sam, give them some time." He says looking at his watch. "10 minutes. They need to talk alone for a few minutes. Then you can go in but not for too long and send Dr. Bartlett to see me."

Looking at CJ who's changed into her clothes to do the briefing I notice she's shaking still. I remember when I pulled her down after Rosslyn and how she shook then too. MSNBC and CNN were already reporting the shooting and we had to get this nailed and quick.

Leo and the President are walking towards us with the First Lady holding her black bag. We greet him and he says to us looking tired, "I want to see them, before you all, if that's all right." I can't believe he's asking permission, talk about humbling. Wow.

None of us are going to argue with the President of the United States. But it's nice to be asked all the same.

The doors remain open and while we wait seeing the First Lady and Stanely chat, no doubt about Josh. God I hope he's okay. Donna looked so stunned when she came in. It's all so shocking.

We can see and hear everything that's going on. And from the looks of everyone in the room, we can all feel better now. It's all going to be just fine. Josh is smiling. Thank God!

"Hey kids. How you holding up?" We hear the President ask. As if he has to ask.

By this time we had moved into the big room still watching them from across it. I can see CJ inching towards them like a magnet. She's as anxious as I am

"We're sorry to screw up the party." Donna blurts out. She's kinda jumpy. Can you blame her?

"Nah! It was getting kind of lame anyway. Hey listen, you're gonna stay in the residence for the next few days." He tells them as he sits next to them in one of the chairs.

This is not a request.

Josh interjects which of course is pointless at this point because the President has made his mind up. "That's not necessary. We can go back to the office then home. CJ's gonna need our help."

"And risk the wrath of the First Lady, no way?" The President says laughing. "We'll get you set up in one of the guest suites."

Donna blushes because she just realized that the President is giving them his blessing.

THANK GOD. My two best friends are needing a break.

"Good night you two. I'm glad you're safe." He says and kisses them on the foreheads like his own children.

As he passes he smiles, the way a father smiles when his children please him. I never get tired of working and being around this man. Can you blame me?

* * *

"GET A ROOM." I hear CJ say and laugh so hard my eyes tear. Thank God for the sisterhood.

Josh gets up and drags me with him. Hugging everyone hard and kissing everyone, including Toby, Josh does something I will remember till I die, he smiles, a grateful thankful smile.

"How you feeling?" Toby asks him as he gets a slap on the shoulder and a good hug.

"Not bad. How you feeling?" he retorts.

"Grayer than usual." He replies. Good ole Toby. I kiss his cheek despite his sarcasm.

"Jeez it's a party now!" Josh says feeling better than he has in hours.

Everyone laughs loudly at that but I need to remind them. "Don't encourage him." I say but that makes everyone laugh harder. "I mean it, next he'll think he's bulletproof."

More laughter.

I guess we're a weird bunch.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4:

To all that have reviewed, keep them coming, they spur me on!

Yes, two updates so quickly, I was inspired!

Currently on the West Wing: (voice of Claudia Jean)

The Bullpen:

_Is it against the law to have sex in the White House?_ I mean, I've been stalked, shot, manhandled and head shrinked, all in the last three hours. Oh, did I mention that I also professed my undying love to my assistant?

So is schtupping said assistant (and love of my life), completely off the chart here? I mean, I think I'm kinda due here...

What! Come on?! Look at her, could you blame me?

Because honestly, I'm getting kinda jumpy and the release would actually feel realllllllllly good right now, cause I'm feeling very uncomfortable if you know what I mean...

* * *

Josh is looking at me funny again. Probably thinking about some post traumatic sex. He's practically drooling. Can he be any more obvious?

"Joshua!" I tell him as we're sitting in my cubicle. It's just after 1:30. I know what you're thinking because now you're staring at my knees then my breasts and you keep shifting. Poor baby. If you keep doing that it will only get worse... "Stop staring."

Great... Now, he's smiling at me suggestively. He's trying the "dimples" which are making me shake my head. Like _that_ is going to work. If I'm not careful they might. Oh dear...

"Hey Josh, hey Donna." Margaret says walking into the bullpen still dressed in her black witch's costume. Behind her in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt is Ainsley. Both are nervous, Ainsley especially.

"We uh—broughtyousomeclothes." Ainsley says very quickly, blushing furiously.

Poor Ainsley, she so embarrassed.

"Thanks! That's so sweet!" I tell them. I glance at Josh and mouth "BE GOOD". He's been obnoxious since Stanely had the First Lady give us something to chill us out. I'm fine, but you know Joshua. Sensitive system isn't restricted to beer. Such is my life.

Now he's got nothing stopping that mouth.

Oh goodness, he's gonna speak. I shut my eyes wishing he'd just go to sleep.

"We went through your coat Donna and found your keys." Margaret says holding a bag that looks suspiciously like Josh's.

"Why do you have keys to Josh's apartment?" Ainsley asks us looking rather perplexed.

"You went to my apartment?" Josh whines. BACK IT DOWN BIG BOY. I say with my eyes.

"That was kind of the point Josh. You needed a change of clothes. If you haven't noticed," Margaret says a little frazzled herself, "th-there's blood on you both and quite frankly you're freaking me out."

Whatever Josh was going to say, he closed his mouth. Score one for the sisterhood.

I couldn't be more proud.

He rises off my desk and comes towards them. He opens the bag which has both our clothes in it. Oh no Josh, don't speak. For God's sake don't say anything. God I need to keep him away from people right now. Joshua Lyman, the big mouth, has arrived.

"Don't worry Josh, your top secret collection of cartoon boxer shorts will remain a secret for only you and Sam." Ainsley lets slip before her hand flies up to her face in absolute mortification.

Oh MY GOD! She's sleeping with Sam! That's so cute. Oh, Sam!

Right now the recognition of her admission is just dawning on Josh. OH God Josh don't you dare!

I grab his mouth to shut him up. He's stronger than I am and shouts. "I knew it!"

Ainsley runs out of the bullpen so fast that all she probably can hear is Josh's victory dance as he shouts "I knew it. Tell Sam I knew it! YEAH BABY!"

Josh, you are such an asshole. Margaret runs after her glaring menacingly at Josh and I can't blame her. You are such a jerk.

"What?" he asks looking at me. OH you are in so much trouble right now.

"You're traumatizing her after she did a good thing Josh. You need to apologize." I say so friggen mad that I am going to strangle him. "Are you insane? Have you lost the ability to be thankful?"

I'm shouting at him right now looking at the smug look on his face. He comes within a few inches of my face and gives me a full dimpled smile. It's the 'I am so da man' face.

That will not work this time Joshua. You are in sooooooooo much trouble here. "She's being nice. Now go out there and apologize." I say pointing in the direction of Sam's office.

* * *

Okay I'm in trouble here. The dimples have ceased to be effective. Donna's giving me a murderous look. I admit it, I was rude. I need to apologize, I really do. But I'm right. Sam's been holding out on me. And I feel really good about that fact right now.

Oh damn. She's giving me the pout. I can't withstand the pout.

CAN'T.LOOK.AT.THE.POUT... Her arms are crossed and she's pissed.

"Donna!" I whine. I don't wanna do it. All I wanna do is get you naked and fondle those incredible breasts and oh damn she's looking at me again...

"Joshua, go make nice." She orders. If I have to, you're coming with me.

Two agents follow us, discretely. Out of her fridge she grabs a muffin and places it in my other hand. I would have never thought of that. God I'm really lucky.

We reach Sam's office and she's sitting with her knees up in his chair crying. She's a pitiful sight and it's my fault. Donna's right. She's always right, except of course when I'm right, then I'm da man...

"Oh good lord! What could you possibly want? Haven't you done enough?" she cries turning away.

Okay Donna! She's poking my back right now. All right already.

Now I really feel bad. I'm getting the eyeball from Donna. I can feel it burning the back of my skull. "Ainsley, I'm sorry. Really." I'm giving her my best puppy eyes.

Shit, it doesn't work.

"I'm being an asshole. Trust me. My self control is pretty bad right now and...please, I'm sorry. Forgive me. I was a jerk." I hate it when women cry...

"Duly noted." She says sniffing. She's tired. I hadn't noticed that before. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah." I say handing her the muffin. I'm scoring points now. I am DA MAN again! I am the bulletproof MAN. Okay that went too far.

I smile at her giving the dimples a test drive. She smiles back and unwraps it.

I am so good.

* * *

Back at The Bullpen:

Josh won't let me walk ten feet from him and its not because he got shot. He's feeling really good right now.

Yes, people pharmaceuticals are a wonderful thing.

His face looks good under the circumstances and there shouldn't be any scarring, not that his fan club would care, they have faxed in their requests and expressed wishes for his speedy recovery...

"The Lyman Ho's of greater Toledo send their wishes and offer their services as nursing staff, sponge baths included and encouraged. UGH!!!!! And those "Addicted to the DCOS" (greater DC chapter) wish to tell you that if you need comforting in your time of pain and suffering that they have comprised a list, complete with glossies to help "ease you into ecstasy"." He's laughing now which makes me so mad, and this he knows. "You get off on that you sickie, don't you?"

He smirks. "I can't help it if the dimples do things to women." Yeah right... If anyone knew you like I did, they'd be running.

I roll my eyes. He smiles even bigger which causes him to grimace. Serves you right!

Take a swig from the cup Josh, down it all at once. I'm going to my desk praying that the night is almost over. I'm ready to wash this blood off and slip into crisp cool sheets and sleep, with Josh. Finally...

"DONNA!" he whines. How surprising. He's tired and I know that he's so close to either falling asleep, or doing something _else_ rash--shouting at Ainsley, notwithstanding. I keep looking at my watch wondering when the secret service is going to tell him it's time to go.

They won't say anything because it's not their job, but I wish it all the same.

"Donnatella! May I see you in my office for a moment?" he asks suggestively. Guess his sensitive system after all isn't immune to the effects of the cup. His got the 'I wanna get some' look in his eye.

I smile in victory, he knows that the faxes have hit a nerve and now he wishes to prove his undying loyalty

Whatever it takes. Victory is mine, victory is mine, oh yeah baby, victory is mine. Maybe I'll actually get some... Josh Lyman luvin. YEAH BABY!

"Why Joshua? It's nearly three what could you possibly want at this hour?" I am coy and affronted by the unwanted and completely offensive faxes. That's it Joshua, come to me. I am soooooo good.

"I-"he begins pulling me into the office by the waist. His eyes are dark and I know that look... Over the last two years he's tried to hide it but its all to clear what it means.

"Ahem." A voice says from Josh's chair. BUSTED. OH GOD!

"Dr. Bartlett." He says clearing his throat and standing oh, so straight, like _that_ will work...

"Good evening Joshua, and why pray tell are you still in this part of the White House?" she asks so smooth that I am in awe.

Wow, way to handle "da-man". She's giving Josh the eyeball and I know he's shaking in his shoes. No one messes with the First Lady.

I wonder covertly, hoping not to betray my amazement and relief, if she handles the leader of the free world like that? Best not to think of some things.

Oh my... Josh is stammering. I think this is a turning point. Wow, he's speechless. This is definitely a major thing.

At some point, I will inform the sisterhood of yet another victory of the prowess of men and we will celebrate.

"So that means that you and Donna will be going up to the residence now, since you obviously have nothing to do. Stanely has ordered no contact with any staff or press for at least two days, and that means rest. Now with that in mind, I know that I won't need to physically sedate you will I?"

"No ma'am." I hear us both say. Good. My eyes say thank you to Mrs. Bartlett and I am more than happy to go to the residence and watch her walking passed us then giving me a smile.

* * *

I cannot believe what I just saw. My Donna (and now I can proclaim to the roof tops that she is my own sweet Donnatella) is in cahoots with the First Lady. It's a conspiracy.

"I tried to tell you Josh. She's a force to be reckoned with." She says to me as I grab the bag that holds all our unmentionables. Man this is heavy.

"You're telling me! Hey, we need to do something, you know, nice for Margaret and Ainsley."

I can tell I have stunned her. Yes, I am admitting that a Republican did something nice for me. The earth can just swallow me whole now.

"Oh Josh." She croons. I am so da man right now. Maybe that will make up for the faxes, maybe not...

Our detail follows us, which right now consists of six men. Big men, men with guns. And tonight especially, this is a little detail I'm very thankful for.

"Donna?" I ask as we reach the bedroom. "There's only one bed."

"I can see that." She says equally stunned. This is definitely a conspiracy.

* * *

The suite is so beautiful. There is a large four poster bed, a fireplace with a fire in it. The bed linen have already turned down and the pillows are fluffed and a television and dvd player has been wheeled in and put adjacent to the gorgeous upholstered couch.

I, Donnatella Moss, am in heaven. And, did I mention that Joshua Lyman, the object of years of unrequited love, is closing the door with him inside?

Yes, Virginia there is a Santa Claus.

"Hey." He says to me sitting on the couch. He looks exhausted. The night is catching up on him. He's pale and shaky and I can also see that the meds are wearing off.

"Hey." I say to him sitting on the floor in front of him. "You need to shower, and then some sleep."

"Tell me something I don't know. You need to wash, you still have my blood all over you." He's worried now, I can tell.

Up to now, squeamish Josh has been very numb to the blood, but that's all done now. It's all rushing at him now--the sounds, the smells, the pain, the sight of the blood. Right now he needs to be led, and handled and I can do that for him.

"Take off this T-shirt." I say pulling it over his head as gently as I can.

He's so tired poor thing. I remove his watch, undo his shoes and remove his socks. He's really ready to drop. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Then it's my turn and we can sleep. I am so ready for sleep."

"Kay." He says, no banter just thankful eyes looking up at me in wonder. "I don't know what I'd have done if you got hurt."

"Sh. Not now, none of that now. Just wash Joshua. Here." I say handing him his favorite soap and putting his shaving kit in the bathroom. "I'll be close by. You just get cleaned up. And be careful of your face."

I kiss him softly on his lips and move to the aforementioned cheek, He smiles and yawns. Time for me to lay out our things and get Dr. Bartlett to give me some more pain pills.

* * *

"Stanely." I say as he walks into my office.

"Leo." He answers sitting down. It's been a long night and we are all very tired.

"How are they?" I ask looking to him for answers. I'm worried about Josh and he knows that.

"Good. I thought I'd see much worse but they're actually good. The next few days will be rough. They'll need some rest. Plus no press. I mean it. They're in the residence. I saw the First Lady reading them the riot act on the way over. They should rest."

"Did he remember anything?"

"No. But that's not surprising right now. He's still in shock." He tells me. "A couple of days from now he'll be remembering more. But I wouldn't push it. He knows about being shot Leo, he knows it wasn't flying glass."

Damn. I hoped he'd not have to deal with that.

"Don't worry he's okay. Donna helps. I'm happy they're together. It took them long enough."

"Yeah, helluva time to have _that_ happen. The press will have a field day with it." I tell them.

"Spin it. Start with the first shooting, show how she brought him back. Leo, he's good for her and you know she's good for him. Don't let the media nightmare pull them apart." He tells me a little more animatedly then he wants. I know Stanely, I feel the same.

"We're already working that. CJ gave me a similar speech. Don't worry. Speaking of CJ, you might want to say hi, she's not doing as well as would have hoped."

"I noticed that too. Yeah, I'll stop by before going to the residence." He tells me.

"Margaret will get you anything you need." I tell him thanking him with a firm handshake.

"Leo?" he asks me. "Something to consider, the note that was faxed. It seemed kinda personal didn't it."

I hadn't considered that fact. But thinking about it I wonder, did someone give them personal information? Was there a connection? Oh damn, is there a leak...

"Margaret!" I shout and my beautifully dressed assistant is there, as always. "Get me Ron Butterfield, and then go home and sleep."

"I sleep when you do." She tells me. What a girl.

"Okay." I tell her. She's gonna do what she wants anyway. Whatever it takes...

* * *

Josh stepped out the hottest shower he'd ever taken to see his favorite Harvard T-shirt and boxers sitting on the counter. He was careful to not aggravate his face and looked in the mirror. He wasn't happy with the three steri-strips on his cheek and two on his ear but avoiding a bullet meant to kill him was something he was not going to complain about.

_It felt good to be clean,_ he thought.

Donna was looking out the window into the darkness. The lights were off and it was deathly quiet. He padded over to her and touched her shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Your turn. The water is good. Come on." He said looking at her. She'd been crying again. "Sh." He told her pulling her into his arms.

He let her cry for a while. He stroked her hair and knew that she was so very tired. He walked her to the shower and sat her down on the toilet seat. He walked in with another T-shirt and shorts, and carried her vanilla scrub bath gel and shampoo, which he secretly thought had some sort of aphrodisiac in it because he always wanted her really badly after getting a whiff of it.

He turned the water back on and got it hot and kissed her forehead. "Wash up, when you're done we'll sleep. I'm beat." He told her standing her up. The tears spilled down her face again and he brushed them aside. "Don't be long."

She wasn't.

He sat on the couch watching the fire and waiting for her. He never thought that they'd actually take another shot at them. Staffers get threats, they'd been over that too many times before. But no one actually, except the once, tried it.

But the people that had done it knew things that most people didn't. The fact that he was a Jew, and the fact that him and Donna had a "thing".

Could it be someone who knew them? Someone in the West Wing? He tried not to think about that. It was too staggering to contemplate. Someone trusted tipping of fanatics. Aiding and abetting terrorists... That was what he thought of them as, terrorists.

"Josh?" she asked walking over to him.

"Yeah?" he asked standing next to her.

After a moment, seeing him so lost in thought she sighed. "It's nothing, let's go to sleep. I can't think straight any longer. Did you take the medicine I left out?"

"Yeah. Relax, we're safe." He told her smiling as best he could... _For now._

"I'm sorry." She said looking at him as he sat her on the other side of the bed.

_For what?_ "Is there anything you needed to be sorry for?" he asked her.

She shook her head no. "I didn't think so. Come here." He told her slipping into bed beside her. He remembered how she would stay with him during his first recovery, how she was always there when he would wake up trembling.

He pulled her into his arms and listened to her breathe, slow and even. His eyes closed and he felt the pull of sleep. With the secret service outside their door, they both rested.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Dedicated to all those that really need to see some well deserved smut. (Especially Krissy, Louise, and Leslie all Lyman-lovin ladies all)

Rating: R for randiness.

**DISCLAIMER: I want to say FOR THE RECORD that I do not condone any hate groups, anti Semites, or Nazi's. The use of them in this chapter is only a means to show the lengths to which people will go to further their agendas.**

PLEASE NO FLAMES FOR ME!!!! Enjoy the banter and the nakedness….

Warning: This chapter will contains scenes of a mature nature, so watch it baby!

YES THE WAIT IS OVER.

* * *

Currently on the West Wing (the voices of Zoey and Charlie)

I'm dreaming again. I've had this dream before. Every time, when I seem to get somewhere in the dream, it gets interrupted. Which I am sad to say, is just my luck, and I won't be happy if it happens again. It's been a VERY long time since I actually got some sexual gratification, which was not self induced, and it would be really nice to feel good and you know, relieved.

Donna is the most sexually beautiful woman I have ever seen. She could be wearing a potato sack and I would get aroused. In my dreams, she's always looking out the window, of course that's when she's not bent over my desk…_You don't need to know that…_

In this dream, we're both at the window. I'm in jeans and she's in a silk nightgown. Her hair is down and I can smell that fragrance that drives me insane. I know she's naked underneath and I want her so badly. I see that from the light through the window, the silhouette of her body through the fabric and _Good God! She's amazing…_

She's so beautiful, so sexy, so damn intoxicating. I am itching to get to touch that skin of hers. And maybe this time, I might. _That's if I don't get interrupted, again… _

This time something's different, I watch her looking out into the night sky and know that she's been afraid. I want to wipe that fear away. I want to make her feel so many things, fear not being one of them. She doesn't realize that I'm behind her. It's always like this. Yet this time, her thoughts are very far away.

I come up behind her, she whispers contently, _"Joshua."_ She can feel me near her. _How cool is that?_

God how I love it when she says my name that way. It causes me to harden instantly. My arms slowly, carefully snake around her possessively and I whisper to her, the way I always mean to say her name, while kissing her ear lobe softly. _"Donnatella."_

She moans against my touch. _God, am I amazing or what?_ I've always thought of how this would feel, how I could excite her into passionately making love to me. How I could drive her insane with need and how it would feel for her to do the same to me. Many nights I sat in my office thinking that very thing.

Dreaming is a very good way to think on things and not get into trouble. You can do whatever you want and feel so incredible and guilt-free doing it. I really need to get her to the bed. I want to be inside her so bad now. I can feel her backside brush against me. I'm groaning again. She has the most perfect backside. It doesn't matter what she's wearing. It could be slacks, jeans, or skirts, but hers is best viewed in an evening gown. That's my favorite view, but this is a close second. I can't see it, but I can sure as hell feel it. Maybe this is better, I'll just have to wait and see.

_Oh yeah baby_. That ache I felt walking into the room is now very painful but her cheeks grazing me makes it all feel so good. So good in fact that these jeans are definitely keeping me cramped and in pain. They've got to go. I have g_ot.to.move.now._

She leans against me while watching the rising moon, one hand curling around my head while the other is running down me until she finds my arousal.

_Touch me Donna, please. I have fantasized about your fingers running down my shaft for so long. Please…_

_Oh, God,_ she's moving against me again. This is way better than the evening gown. Dreaming is so good that way. This feels entirely too real. It's got to be the drugs they gave us. I've never felt this good in a dream; it's like I'm really doing it.

Man, she's killing me with the moaning. _More baby, more_. She's got some great hands.

_Donnatella, God I need you…_

I've dreamed about her touching me like this so many times before but this is really like nothing I have dreamed about. Too real, too _oh,_ G_od, there Donna._ _Please don't stop touching me_. Again with the moaning thing, I need to get out of these jeans, soon.

She presses her backside against me pushing herself closer to me and moving slowly. I can't seem to breathe. I can't stop touching her too. This is how it always should be. _Why hadn't I done this ages ago?_

I have to kiss her--_got to_… I start trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder causing her to arch against me. I am so da man right now. This gets better every second.

"_Josh, oh yes. Touch me."_ She whispers as my hands find her breast and she shudders as my thumb grazes her hardened nipple. God how I've wanted that in my mouth and her beneath me. This is way better than fantasy.

Why didn't I feel this way with the others?

The realization is far better then the alternative, they weren't _her_…

* * *

Man this feels good. I never thought dreaming could feel this satisfying. Wooh. It's warm in here. _Oh, yeah…just right there._ I gotta move. This is too…. I'm losing the ability to hold a coherent thought. Now that's nice, thinking is really overrated that way.

_Donnatella. _That's right, say my name Joshua. I always wanted to hear you say it. I dream of him often, more lately. In my dreams, it's always Josh. We spend so much time together that I know his movements, his breathing, everything he does so well. Plus being madly in love with him is an added bonus. Have you ever seen him in a pair of jeans? You do know he has a fan club? I rest my case. _Hot Stuff…_

I'm dreaming we're in his bed, my favorite place. It smells distinctly of him. It's usually around the time when he was shot and I have helped him get back to sleep after a nightmare. He always wanted me to stay with him. That was so sweet but also so tempting. The erotic dreams I had in that bed, being so near, it was torture.

Moving my hand to touch him was the best part. There were many times when I stayed with him after Rosslyn that I wanted to touch him. At least dreaming like this, I get my wish, and his hard erection was always mine to explore. And he's always touching me back, like now. I often wanted to run my fingers though his hair, while his lips were kissing my neck my cheek, but I can wait for later on in the dream. I never seem to get there though… It's always a disappointment. I never get off that way… I'm always interrupted. Talk about frustrating… You have **_no_** idea…

His fingers are touching my nipples. That's new… (not that I'm complaining) And I'm moving my bottom against him. He likes that. In my dreams, I know this because he groans in my ear, like now. He says my name again, _Donnatella. God I need you. _He tells me. This is one great dream.

"_Josh, oh yes, touch me."_ I can't help saying. If he gets to my panties, I'm so done.

Thank God in dreams I'm always the object of his desires. His eyes always that dark brown that reminds me of chocolate. He makes me so slick when he whispers in my ears. It never mattered where. We could be in the office, the theater watching the President's movies, at a press conference, in the bullpen, it doesn't matter if it's his whisper, I'm a puddle.

_Oh no,_ he's kissing my bare shoulder. God, I really love this. He's so tactile. Touching me is always the best part. But I never seem to get to the part where he gets to the good stuff.

Man, I can't stop sighing and moaning, this is _really_, okay this needs to move along now... Wow, I'm seriously gonna stay asleep all day. _This_ is what I'm talking about. God I wish he'd get my shirt off, things could get really interesting then.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, jarring both Donna and Josh from their very interesting bout of sleep.

Josh noticed right away that they had been engaging in something neither had been aware of while asleep. He looked at how they were laying, his hand underneath her T-shirt and hers laying directly on his erection.

They were shocked to say the very least, and neither one moved. His face was buried in her hair and his hand was caressing the very hard nipple closest to him.

"Ahem. Joshua?" she said tentatively. _If you stop I'm gonna cry, please no…._

"Yeah." He croaked when she tried to move. _Nope, that wasn't a knock at the door. I don't care about the door… Damn door…. Donna's gonna kill me… Hell I'm gonna kill me…_

"The door." She whispered not knowing what to do next. Well actually she had several ideas but none of them involved getting out of the bed and answering the door.

She heard him groan. Then they heard it again. It wasn't going away. He growled in response then extricated himself from her and moved to the door. "Yeah?"

"If you like," said a man at the door, "we can have some food brought up for you. The President asked me to tell you that."

Josh's hand ran through his hair and he was vaguely aware it was some time after seven. "Maybe later. Sleeping is more important. Don't knock again until at least noon, kay?"

"Not a problem, sorry to disturb you Mr. Lyman." Was the voice on the other side. He turned to lock the door and took a deep breath.

He was dreaming about her, touching her and woke and he was. How could he ignore that development? Why would he? Was he nuts? Not likely…

When Josh came back towards the bed, he noticed that the room was still very dark. And he was also VERY aware that he'd been attempting to do something of a highly personal nature in the White House, where the President of the united States lived and worked when the knock interrupted him. He always seemed to be interrupted. That trend was getting old—fast.

He slipped back into bed and was stunned to see Donna laying on her stomach, completely naked. In the dim light she was perfect. And he was instantly at attention, in the biblical sense of the word…

"Uh, Donna?" he croaked as she leaned up on her elbows giving him a long good view of her perfect back, rounded backside and long lean legs. He licked his lips feeling the pinch in his shorts again. _You're gonna kill me…_

"Joshua." She said throwing her hair back and he looked at it smack the tops her backside. "You started this." She smiled. "Now finish it. Finally Joshua, finish it. I'm dying here."

"I was dreaming." He stammered. _This is way better than the dream. _He pulled the covers away and sat on the bed wanting to just take a look at her. Then he wanted to dive in and devour her.

"So was I." she sighed looking at his hands. He wanted to touch her, she knew that he itched to do it. "Go ahead, you know you want to…" she smirked. _I am so da woman!!!!_

"Really? Woah, some dream huh?" he asked running his finger down her shoulder blades and tracing a line all the way down.

"Oh yeah. Had some handsome sexy thing playing with me, just the way I like it." She purred.

_That's enough. I'm gonna explode._

"And who was this "sexy thing"?" he said watching her eyes close and her breath catch in her throat.

"Uh, he's a—" she gasped as he stroked her thigh, "a politician. You might know him, he's _very powerful_."

_Again, she keeps moaning it will be…God I need to get her naked, oh wait a minute, she is… _

"Really?" he asked sliding next to her and kissing her shoulder. "Friend or foe?"

"Definitely friend." She moaned as his fingers ran through her hair. "Likes to win. Finds it gratifying to be 'da man'. Who were you dreaming about?"

"A goddess, standing by a window, allowing me to touch her and kiss her. It was pretty realistic." He said grazing the side of her breast. _You have no idea how much I need to be naked right now…_

"I'll say." She croaked as he pulled her up into his arms. "Kiss me Joshua."

He did, playfully at first, biting and smiling against her lips. Her moans against his onslaught brought a tempo that neither of them could withstand being gentle. "Donna you're killing me."

Both were on their knees and Donna took the edges of Josh's shirt and pulled it over his head. Her fingers rand down the scar on his chest while his hands were in her hair and she smiled. "God you're beautiful." He said kissing her collarbone.

"You're not so bad yourself." She replied laughing at the tickle spot he'd just found.

"You don't know _how_ long I've wanted to see you like this." He admitted putting his hands on her waist and groaning when she found his erection and stroked it. "God Donna, please… Right there…"

"There?" she said feeling very good about touching him finally. "I've got to tell you that there were sooooo many times during your recovery I was tempted. Talk about taking advantage of you… I'd come in to watch you sleep and there _this_ was, in all---its---glory…"

His head drooped against her shoulder as he let her continued her ministrations. As she smiled and ran her free hand through his hair, he ran his fingers over her nipples dying to taste one but not wanting to give up what she was doing.

"Donna?" he asked lifting his head up. "Uh?"

"We're good, we're really good." _He's looking confused. _"Pill, trust me. We're good."

_She's amazing, she thinks of everything…_

One hand, which had been teasing her left breast, while the other had been touching her inner thigh had begun its journey towards a place he'd only dreamed about.

He took a ragged breath and thought to himself that Donnatella Moss was naked in front of him. Smiling at his good fortune, he felt like a kid in a candy store.

* * *

Ron Butterfield sat in Josh Lyman's office and tried to figure out pieces that were missing from the puzzle. He looked at the photos Josh had hanging on his wall. There was one of him with his grandfather, the holocaust survivor, one of Josh and the President, one of Josh and Toby on the campaign trail and one on his desk of him and Donna dancing at the inaugural.

He had many enemies, many powerful men did, the majority of them political. It was common knowledge what he supported and why, but what _wasn't_ was what worried him. It was what they didn't know; it was what was missing.

Special Agent Mike Casper of the FBI was standing in Donna's cubicle, thinking the very same thing.

Both Ron and Mike both knew that something was very wrong. Whomever was threatening Josh and Donna _knew _them or was funneling information to hate groups that took care of the wet work. Either way, it was nasty business.

Both men had their suspicions, both had the evidence to back it up, and both knew that it was not over.

"Hey Mike." Ron said looking at some of the papers on Josh's desk. "Two more faxes came in. Sick bastards. These are copies, the originals are down getting analyzed."

Mike looked at the first sheet he was given. It was a poem, made up of letters cut from a magazine.

_Did you hear her when she screamed?_

_Did she tremble in your arms?_

_Will she sit Shiva when your dead?_

_Or will you grieve in temple alone?_

_You can hide but cannot run._

_You will all see it very clearly_

_When our great task is done._

Mike looked at him quizzically. Ron handed him the other one and read his copy aloud.

"_Donnatella Moss, age 29 died Thursday of multiple gunshots to the chest because she was a Jew loving bitch. _

_Ms. Moss became famous as the assistant to the most prominent Jew in the Bartlett Administration and had become a sympathizer to the Zionist cause by helping her boss, Joshua Lyman recover from the shooting at Rosslyn Virginia by those sympathetic to the Cause._

_To further the Zionist infiltration of our God given right to independent government and the oppression of the Aryan race, her death was not only necessary but a fulfillment of a mandate brought on by the people. _

_Ms. Moss, special assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff for Strategic Planning, Joshua Lyman, Zionist Dog and polluter of the one true race who's turn is coming soon, will not be mourned and her death as certain as his will be celebrated as the start of a great revolution._"

"Well," Mike said remembering how beautiful she was and how lucky Josh had become because he was hers and she was finally his.

He'd of jumped at the chance to go out with Donna but everyone that knew them knew that her heart always belonged to Josh. Anyone that knew them could see it, even when they saw other people.

He was one lucky bastard.

"Yeah. We get so many threats each year but this is definitely one that I will remember. Thank God _they_ won't ever see them. I can't see getting her upset. Everyone around here is walking on pins and needles. They don't know who's next. I'm going to Leo and wanting Toby to get a detail. He's my next potential target after Josh. As prominent as Josh is, Toby will be an even greater target because he stays in the shadows. What do you think?"

"Better to be safe than sorry. What have you got?" he asked sitting in Josh's visitor chair.

"The address we got from the cell phone of the shooter led us to a hotel room. DC police got the name and apartment of a guy that lives in Baltimore. We're getting there now."

Then his cell phone rang and Ron knew they had found something. "Hold on Ron. Casper. Yeah. I see. Okay, bag it, tag it and get it here in two hours." He looked at Ron Butterfield and sighed. "Ron, we've got a problem."

* * *

Sam sat in his office, wearing the same clothes he had at the party. He held a cup of coffee and looked at the blinking cursor on his laptop. He'd been looking at it since dawn with no ideas in sight at how he could help Toby and CJ nail this press conference. It was in less than an hour and nothing had been accomplished, except that fact that he knew that none of them were safe anymore.

"CJ," he said as she passed his door. She looked tired and a little frazzled.

"Sparky, what are you still doing here, go home, shower. You look like crap." She told him looking at a document.

"Come into my office a sec will ya?" he asked her.

He closed the door. "Are you okay? You still look a little out of it."

"I'm fine. Toby asked me that same thing about a minute ago. I'm good."

"I don't think you are." He told her looking through her façade.

"Sam, what are you getting at?"

"I saw what last night did to you. I was at Rosslyn with you. I know what it did to you then. I'm just saying you should talk to someone, and if you want to, I'd listen."

"Thanks mi compadre, but Danny already asked, then Leo, then Toby and even Stanely, I'm covered kiddo, so don't worry. I'll talk to someone, I promise."

"All right." He said as she went on her merry way, as merry as anyone could be that day… He went to his desk, dialed a number and sat back. "Hey, Ainsley, how you holding up? Wanna get something for breakfast?"

* * *

"Donna?" Josh asks me while I step out of the shower. Thank God for hot water. I am needing the good stuff to massage my sore muscles. Yes, I said sore, and you won't believe the half of it.

"Yeah?" I answer trying to restore what dignity I have left. You have _no_ idea.

Oh no he's giving me the face, "the I'm so da man face'. He's standing next to the be and smirking at me. I'm not going to fall for that one again Joshua even though you look incredibly hot in jeans and that sweater. Focus Donnatella. Focus.

"Do you—" he begins and I turn my back going to the bag for some clothes. Oh no Joshua, I need a break, sleep and food. But he continues and I can feel his eyes on my ass from here. "think our captors will release us anytime soon?"

Typical Josh. We have one of the finest suites in the residence, room service, a private dinner with the leader of the free world and the most incredible shower I have ever taken and he's complaining. "I doubt it." But I smile, that come hither smile he likes. Take that Mr. Man.

He's laughing at me right now because he has proven what seems to be a pivotal point in my argument. (Washing the floors with testosterone notwithstanding.) It is now almost time for dinner and I'm walking like an old woman. So you can see my point here.

And it's all his fault. That's why he's gloating. I can see it in his eyes. Victory is mine, victory is mine take that baby, victory is mine.

Now he's making it worse by coming to stand next to me and mock me, while smelling so good I almost drool. "Aw what's the matter Donnatella? A little rusty?"

OOOOOH I am so gonna get you for that. You're still riding the adrenaline wave buster and when you crash I will be there to see you fall. HA!

"No, just sleep deprived Joshua, thanks for asking. And get that look off your face. I won't be able to look at anyone in the face ever again." That did it. He's hysterical now. But I'm laughing too. It's really funny actually. "You're just being smug because you had all that build up. It's all right, I'm just glad I was able to relieve the pressure."

He's not smiling anymore. I dared to challenge his masculinity. That's right baby, I'm doing shots from the cup. Whatever it takes.

"I am not." He quipped taking the cup and doing a few quick swigs. "You had it coming."

Right now he's leaning in and giving me the look as if to say, Come on baby, bring it on.

I feign ignorance. Mind you I'm in a towel. "I did? Really? Wow, I never thought about it _that _way." Huh.

"Yes Donnatella, you did." He says coming towards me and its not dinner in the residence he's got on his mind.

Oh no you don't. I'm not going to be late for a family dinner with the President. "I need food Joshua, sustenance and a movie, and possible another hot bath with Epsom salts. You're inhuman."

"That my dear sweet Donnatella is why you will _never _make fun of my age again. Yep baby, I am so da man!" he smirks, then kisses me so passionately that I am stunned as he swaggers to the couch as if he were marking his territory.

Ouch. That hurt. I am defeated and _still_ in a towel. Damn I could get used to this…

* * *

Briefing Leo at the end of the day wasn't going to be half as uncomfortable as telling the President.

"You ready for this?" Mike Casper asked looking at Ron Butterfield.

"When are we ever?" Ron responded holding two different folders looking grave.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding." I say looking at Ron and Mike. They've just told me that we have a leak. I had my suspicions but I had no idea it could be true. The vetting procedures are too strict…apparently not strict enough.

The look on both their faces tells me otherwise. I sigh. "Okay what have you got?"

Ron hands me a folder. Part of me doesn't want to know. Josh is like a son to me and I know how much he loves Donna. Hell I've watched it grow for over three years.

"We raided an address of the contact we got from the shooter and found private correspondence, photos, video tapes of Josh and Donna coming to work, leaving more often then not, together.

Leo, I'm not gonna sugar coat it for ya. There are some very candid photos in there."

"Are you saying…" I think I know what he means, that the photos that might paint them in a bad light.

"No, that's not it. What I'm saying is that although they are completely innocent, you'd be surprised at what you see."

Okay now the curiosity is killing me. I open the folder slowly and look at the photos, black and whites mostly. Oh God… "Ron how many pictures are there?"

As I look down I see Josh and Donna, happy and I realize what Ron is getting at.

One they're sitting at the Lincoln Memorial eating lunch. Donna is laughing but it's Josh that tugs at my heart. He's looking at her like I used to look at Jenny.

The next one of Josh and Donna is through his living room window. They are eating Chinese food and looking through files. Both are smiling and laughing.

Damn they look happy.

Then there is one at a state function. Donna is dressed in a red ball gown and Josh is in a tux. She is so beautiful. They are standing outside and a breeze is blowing her hair a little. God they're so in love and they didn't even know it. Thank God they know it now.

"This picture was taken three weeks ago. Here at the White House." Ron informs me but that I already knew.

Son of a bitch! "How the hell did we let _that_ happen."

"We're working on that. There was also emails, phone conversations, daily schedules for Josh. It looks like they've been watched for quite some time now. At least, since Rosslyn. "

Two years… They've been stalked for two years…

"Can we confirm which one was the target?" I ask, but it doesn't matter to me which one. They're both in danger.

Jeez, those kids need a break.

"To be honest, they both are. Josh because of who he is, and Donna…" Mike begins, "someone has come to our attention that is now a person of interest. The shooter we have in custody isn't talking yet, but we have the name of someone who may have given enough information about the two of them to start this entire thing going. But whoever set this attempt up is long gone."

"Do we have a name?" I ask, God only knows how I need that to sleep tonight.

"Yes. Roger Anderson." Ron says to me and my shock is so deep I can't stand it.

"Dr. Freeride?" I gasp having had long conversations with Josh on the man that almost cost him the best thing that ever happened to him. "Well I'll be damned."


End file.
